Disappearence of Kagome
by cutycuty66100
Summary: Kagome disappeared? WHAT? INUYASHA? what have you done? Kikyo will die in this story...sorry no offenseRated for violence,language and a little humour i guess...
1. Chapter 1:The singing

It's my very first time…giggle I hope you like it 'cause my English is extremely bad - Hope you like it! The disappearance of Kagome.

Chapter 1: The singing

"sigh finally…" The girl threw her large bag or luggage over the well, it landed on the grass. The girl smiled when she got out of the well. Kagome.

"sigh Finally! Damn it wench what took you so long?" A boy with long silver hair and cute dog ears began to shout at her. That is Inuyasha.

"What? Oh my goodness…I should've come back later! I'm worried about all of you so I came back early! I can't believe you!" Kagome exclaimed. "I came back after school and pack the stuff and"

"Ok ok…shut up…" Inuyasha lifted up the yellow bag and threw it over to his shoulders. "Don't just stand there, get moving wench!"

Inuyasha began to walk, Kagome is behind him murmuring "Stupid idiot…"

"Oi! I heard that stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Glad you heard it idiot! 'Cause it's TRUE!"

"Tse…"

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

"Tadaima!" Kagome said in excitement.

"Kagome!" Shippo said and jump up onto her shoulders.

"Hi Shippo!" Kagome said.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama." Miroku said

"Hi Kagome-chan!" Sango added. Kirara meowed to say hi to Kagome.

"Hi everyone! Hmm?" Kagome said. "Where's Kaede-obaachan?"

"Oh! She went out to hel" Before Sango could finish the word help, Kaede came in.

"Oh how lovely. Inuyasha and Kagome is back. Welcome back Kagome."

Kagome giggled and reply "Thanks."

Kaede smiled at her and turn to everyone else. "Well then, everyone must be hungry let's start our dinner shall we?"

"What? The sun hasn't set and you want us to eat?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome and every one else ignored what Inuyasha said and asked everybody "Are you all hungry?"

They nodded in agreement. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.

"Keh…Whatever!" Inuyasha agree to eat Eventhough he's not hungry.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

The first was to finish dinner is Inuyasha because he didn't have the appetite to eat. He put the bowl down and stood up then walked out the door. He didn't even say a word. Second is Kagome, she put the bowl down and said thanks to Kaede for the dinner. She went to her bag and search for a thing. She finally found it and it was a music book. Then, she went outside to search for the quietest place. She found it but she didn't notice that Inuyasha is near there.

"What the hell is she doing and what is she doing with that thing she's holding?" Inuyasha thought.

Kagome opened the book and flipped a couple of pages until she found a page. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Huh?" Inuyasha is getting confused.

She released the breath she's holding and starts to sing "Every Heart" by BoA.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and is moved by the sound of her voice. For the first few second he thought she was an angel but then it's Kagome.

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well well! This is the first story I made hope you all like it! I've been thinking about this story several times and now I'm going to write it! Look forward to my next chapter! Haha…- Review and Review! It woud make me so happii. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2:Mistaken call

Sorrii Sorrii it took so extremely long…Because I'm reading the story called "A wish from the heart" it's really good… haha anywayz here is chapter 2: Mistaken call.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

For the first second, Inuyasha thought it was an angel but it's…Kagome.

"Damn it! She's…beautiful. I didn't know." Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha just stood there listening and watching the birds flying around her. Inuyasha wanted to hear more of her singing so he was paralyzed. The look on her face is like the most beautiful angel Inuyasha had ever seen. Inuyasha was about to call her to come back because it's night time now. Instead he called out "Kikyo."

The song stopped. Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth. "What the hell am I saying oh you stupid Inuyasha you have no brains at all!" One side of Inuyasha's brain is yelling at Inuyasha. "Well it's a mistake, people have mistakes, like this one." The other side of the brain yelled back to Inuyasha. "Oh Shut up! Stupid brains…"Inuyasha said to the both side of the brains (it's stupid here but owell)

Kagome was facing back to Inuyasha and still is. She lift up her hand and began wiping her face. Inuyasha didn't know what she was doing.

"Hmm? What is she doing? Probably she's crying and she's wiping her tears." Inuyasha whispered to him self.

Kagome turned around and smiled. A sweet loving smile that makes everyone fall in love with her. She started to walk to Inuyasha.

"Wah…What are you smiling for wench?" Inuyasha yelled out to her. "What is she doing? Her eyes is…so sad." Inuyasha thought.

"Nothing." Kagome replied. Still walking towards him looking down at the floor.

Inuyasha eye's widened as Kagome just walked past without saying anything. Inuyasha thought "I guess she didn't hear me called out Kikyo's name… but why did she stop singing? And why is her eyes so sad?"

"Inuyasha…"Kagome said

"What?" Inuyasha asked almost in a yelling voice.

"Don't call me Kikyo again." And that Kagome ran to the hut and saw everybody eating snacks after dinner and she started to cry. Everbody went to comfort her. Except for Miroku and Inuyasha.

"…So she did hear me call out Kikyo's name. I am so terrible. Inuyasha then saw Miroku go out to the hut and starting to walk towards Inuyasha.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

"What do YOU want?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Let me guess…Kagome was singing and you wanted to call her back in because it's late and you called out Kikyo's name instead. Am I right?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha holding his head and asking him "Can you read my mind?"

"No no just that I overheard. That's all." Miroku replied and then add "Go comfort her. I guess that you know she is crying right now.

Inuyasha looked down to the ground and gave a small nod. Miroku is now at the back of him. Now pushing him towards the hut. Right before Inuyasha goes in the hut. Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara comes out. Silence came. Kagome was the first who broke the silence. "We just need a few fresh air so would you mind excuse me?"

Inuyasha stopped her and look at Kagome's face. It's pale and still tears on her face. Inuyasha raised his hands to wipe her tears out and say "Wipe it out. I don't like your face watery."

Kagome's eyes widened as she starts to think. "Inuyasha is wiping my tears out and he's caring about me. But I'm still upset about him calling me Kikyo" Kagome took his hands away from her face and began to walk farther away from Inuyasha.

TO BE CONTINUED

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Sigh It's kinda short…hehe sorry sorry…I'll do my best in writing the next chapter. Thanks for the reviewers and I hope there is more…OK R&R CYAZ!


	3. Chapter 3:Do you love her?

AHH! So sorry for the ones that I made you bored…sigh wateva laanyways…special message to the ones that reviewed…

Inuyashas-darkangel-Kagome-HAHA! Thanks for saying it's a great story and hope you will still read other chapters that I will publish l8etr on. Matane!

Kagome010-it's Inuyasha's fault that e called my idol Kagome, Kikyo….jeez I h8 kikyo. Sorry sorry if u like Kikyo.

Meatballheadedprincess14- I love the song every heart too! But there will be other songs in here too but I cant tell it's a S.E.C.R.E.T!

Yasha'z Wifey Kyome- this is not the only sad thing! There's more…but most of them is happii…I think…I hope…

OK! I hope those sweet reviewers will read this chapter! It's called "Do you love her?"

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

CHAPTER 3: Do you love her?

Kagome's eyes widened as she starts to think. "Inuyasha is wiping my tears out and he's caring about me. But I'm still upset about him calling me Kikyo" Kagome took his hands away from her face and began to walk farther away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stared at her as she walked past Inuyasha again. Sango and Kirara is walking behind her also walking past Inuyasha.Then Sango turned her head back and give Inuyasha a deadly glare and also giving him a message to come and comfort Kagome. But Inuyasha didn't get it, he shrugged. Sango rolled her eyes and didn't care about Inuyasha anymore so she continued to follow Kagome to somewhere.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango broke the silence

"Hmm?" Kagome replied. "Oh! Sango, go back where Inuyasha and the others are… I just need a little time alone."

"Huh? You're not going back to the well are you?" Sango exclaimed.

"No no…I'm not don't worry I'm just going to a place to rest…it's just near hear…so don't worry…"

"Umm…Ok. You better be careful, if anything happens just yell your lungs out."

"Haha…ok ok I will see ya!"

Then Sango and Kagome walked in different directions. Sango is heading to where Inuyasha and the others were and Kagome is heading the opposite way that Sango is walking which is towards the well.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

After Inuyasha just blindly stare at Kagome walk away, he kept looking on the ground thinking deeply how much he hurted Kagome. Miroku shook his head side ways then patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Oi Inuyasha…" Miroku asking him but shaking.

"What? And what the hell are you shaking for? Are you sick?" Inuyasha questioning Miroku looking at him weirdly.

"Uhh…since you really really care about Kagome…" Miroku continued.

"Yeah...so?" Inuyasha talked slowly because Miroku did the same.

"Do you love her?" Miroku's ear widened to hear Inuyasha's answer.

"Wha…! You fool! I don't really…love her" Inuyasha whispered the last part.

Miroku sighed and continued to say "I knew it! You do like Kagome-sama! Ok then I'll teach you step by step…first! You" Miroku got a bump on his head. Because Inuyasha punched him.

"Oh I told you I don't like that witch!" Inuyasha screamed at him but he then stopped. He leaped tree to tree to reach a destination. The well.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Kagome stopped when she saw the well. After a few seconds, she started walking towards it again. She stopped in front of it and gently touching the well. Then she sat on it. On her mind is full of questions that haven't been answered. All about Kikyo.

"That's right. Inuyasha likes Kikyo not me. I don't get it I know I love Inuyasha but he wishes Kikyo to be with him not me." Kagome looked up to the sky looking at the dark clouds. "Why? Why don't I get over it?" Kagome put her hand over to her mouth, tears starting to well up her eyes. "I…"

"Kagome?" A familiar voice calling for her. It's Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"Wah…" it's the first thing he called out "Umm…are you okay?"

"Mm.." Kagome rubbing out her tears. "Sand got into my eyes." Kagome put on a faked smile and thought "That's right. I can't come in between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome asked "What is it?"

"Aa…umm…no it's nothing." Inuyasha said.

They both sitting on the well facing the ground, creating a silence. Both of them is waiting for ach other to break the silence but still no sound.

Inuyasha finally breaking the silence. "Kagome, I like your singing."

"What?" Kagome turned her head looking at Inuyasha creating a little blush. "Uhh….well, thanks."

"Ouch! You don't have to scream that loud I'm just here you idiot!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"What is wrong with you today? You're acting weird! Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asking Kagome but no reply, his eyes were filled with sadness. "Kagome don't scare me. Tell me what's wrong."

"THE ONE YOU REALLY CARE IS KIKYO NOT ME OKAY? I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING, WHY SHOULD I? I'M NOT EVEN YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Kagome stood up and ran to the hut.

"Sigh But I care about you more than Kikyo and I think I love you" Inuyasha whispered to the ground and stood up, following Kagome to the hut.

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Argh…Hope it's not too short but I think it is. sigh What will happen next I wonder? Haha…hope it's not too boring. R&R please…


	4. Chapter 4: The Shikon Shards

Arrgghhh…Sorry for the ones who think my story is short sorry! The reason I cant make it long because I can't think of anything plus I want to make it more than 20 chapter so yea…sorry y'all. I'll try to make this one longer…last time SORRY!

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Chapter 4:The Shikon Shards

About half way to the hut, Kagome reminded what had happened just then.

""THE ONE YOU REALLY CARE IS KIKYO NOT ME OKAY? I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING, WHY SHOULD I? I'M NOT EVEN YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Kagome quickly brought her hands to her mouth to cover it up. "Inuyasha…sorry I raised my voice at you but I need some time alone." She took out her handkerchief and wiped her tears off and she went in to the hut.

"Kagome! I missed you already" Shippo said as he jumped to Kagome's hands.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed. "Where have you been? We are worried sick. Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

"Sango-chan? What's wrong? You don't usually act this way. Well, I'm fine and I'm not sure where Inuyasha is." Kagome replied confusingly.

"Oh sorry I'm just worried"

"Don't worry." Kagome gasped after she finished the sentence.

Inuyasha came in and saw Kagome's shocking expression. Then he turned his head to the ground and sat next to Miroku.

"Uhh…Well, it's getting kind of late so what do we say, we take a goodnight sleep then tomorrow morning we can go off and search for Naraku?" Kagome said.

"Can we wait 2 more days until we head off?" Inuyasha said and shocked everyone. Everyone called out his name on the same time.

"Well, it's better if we get some rest right guys?" Shippo asked every else.

"Yea you're right" Miroku said then added "How about you Sango?"

"I don't mind, whatever you want to do." Sango replied.

Inuyasha then turned his head to Kagome "How about you?"

"Okay." Kagome ended the word then pulled out her sleeping bag.

Everyone went to sleep except for Inuyasha, the room is dark but that's not the reason Inuyasha can't sleep. He has his eyes closed thinking of only one word one person. Kagome.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I even hate myself for calling you Kikyo, I don't know why but whenever I'm on a quiet place, and I hear your voice or scent, my heart beats. The only reason that I can think of is that I love you. I'm not sure what my feelings to Kikyo are but I'm certain that I love you more than her" Inuyasha thought this all to himself, he then opened his eyes but he didn't see Kagome. Inuyasha eyes widened and quickly ran outside but stopped. He heard singing. It was Kagome.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Kagome is singing Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki. Inuyasha saw her eyes filled with tears and he had the feeling it is to him. The echo ran through the forests until it became a whisper. The flowers around her began to surround her. The voice of hers sound like flowers beginning to bloom.

Kagome stopped singing and choked a few times, it's not an ordinary cough, her head and lungs hurt and fainted. Inuyasha quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly screaming "Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong? Oi! Wake up!"

Kagome moaned and slowly opened her eyes "Inuyasha? Huh?" Kagome searched under her shirt and took out the bottle that contains 3 shards of the Shikon Jewel. It's blue. "Huh?" Kagome quickly stood up and she poured the shards out. But the shards automatically went to Kagome's forehead. Kagome hold her head tightly because it feels like it's going to burst.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome finally calmed down, she looked at Inuyasha and slapped him hard. She's being controlled by the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha ran and grabbed her shoulder. "Snap out of it Kagome!"

A barrier formed around her by herself and flew off then she disappeared. All Inuyasha can do is to watch her fade away.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Well it's still short but sorry again R&R please. I'm sick now so probably can't write for 2 or 3 days forgive me! Remember Review! C y'all


	5. Chapter 5:How to save Kagome?

HII! Thanks for the reviewers once again, ok I'm just saying this just in case. This is my own made story and I swear I didn't copy it from any where. OK! It's not like anyone yelled at me for that it's just that I'm scared anyways here's chapter 5:How to save Kagome?

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

A barrier formed around her by herself and flew off then she disappeared. All Inuyasha can do is to watch her fade away.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

Inuyasha kneeled on the ground; he couldn't believe what have just happened. He stood back up and realise one thing. The barrier. "Kagome didn't know how to form a barrier. Don't tell me…" Inuyasha's only answer in his mind is Naraku but he couldn't smell his scent what-so-ever but he did smell someone very familiar. His eyes suddenly widened and he remembered the scent. The black miko Tsubaki. Inuyasha didn't plan to go back to the hut because he wants to solve this alone so he went after Tsubaki and Kagome alone.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Kagome growled inside her head trying to get back control. She successed but only a few seconds. But luckily, she got control of her inside, if she lets the person controls her fully she will no longer be Kagome.

"Hahahaha…." A woman laughed and Kagome thought it is familiar.

Kagome gasped when she saw who it is. Tsubaki. The one who controlled Kagome to kill Inuyasha.

"Not her again." Kagome thought. Kagome is weak because she used to much power to get a hold of half of herself. She still have to hold on until someone rescue her. The only one in her mind is Inuyasha.

"I finally got you, you little weakling, luckily I trained stronger these days so I could get control of you again. Hahaha...pathetic!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"You…haven't…full…fully control…me…yet" Kagome managed to say these words only.

"What? Why you?" Tsubaki got angrier and angrier and took out the half finished shikon jewel out. Kagome eyes widened and yelled.

"ARRGGGHHHH! GGAAGGHH!" the jewel came out of her forehead then it's all red Kagome couldn't see anything but red and a soft thing hugging her.

"Inu…ya…sha?" were the last words that Kagome said then fainted.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

After 2 days Kagome hasn't awoken yet. Everyone was way too worried about her especially Inuyasha. He didn't leave her side when she passed out, he keeps sitting there not eating, not drinking and not sleeping, the most important thing for him is to help Kagome wake up.

Shippo came running in panting harder and harder. "Inuyasha! Good news! Good news!"

"I don't want to hear it." Inuyasha said.

"But it's a way to save Kagome."

"What? Tell me! Quickly!"

"This you don't have to worry, the only thing to save Kagome is just to put a hanyou which is Inuyasha and Kagome's saliva together then form a kiss."

"What?" Inuyasha wasn't shocked but embarrassed, he blushed so red that it became an apple red. "I will never do it!"

"What?" All of them yelled at Inuyasha at the same time.

"Well, I don't want to kiss Kagome it's just…" Inuyasha said the word kiss slower and he couldn't think of any reason not to kiss her.

"It's just what? You worried about Kagome for the whole 2 days! So I see that you're…" Miroku stopped half way because he didn't want to say that he knew Inuyasha like Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and stare at all of them. All of them have a deadly glare at Inuyasha and forcing him to save Kagome. He just doesn't want to because everyone is here. He finally stood up and say "Okay, I will do it but just one condition."

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"Just don't look when I do it okay?"

"Sure thing. You have my promise." Miroku said.

Inuyasha opened the door and went outside, he leaped to the tree and sat down. He missed Kagome already. He wanted to hear her voice, her singing, especially her smile. "Crap! Tonight is the new moon. I better go in and I'll kiss her when no one is here. I mean no one." Inuyasha whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Okay! Will Inuyasha kiss her? Well that's kinda obvious but stay close for the next chapter. One last thing R&R!


	6. Chapter 6:Thinking and Sleeping

Sooo sorry everyone my computer lost connection for about a week for some reason…plz forgive me…anywayz sorry again and here's another chapter.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Chapter 6: Thinking and sleeping.

"Crap! Tonight is the new moon. I better go in and I'll kiss her when no one is here. I mean no one." Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha walked into the hut and saw everybody staring at him. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Hehe…nothing I guessed it right that it's a new moon today that's all!" Miroku replied the question.

"Well…Bingo! You got it correct! Loser…" Inuyasha whispered the last part and they didn't hear it. "Anyway, I want you al to leave this place for two hours in the evening tomorrow because I don't want YOU all to see what I'm doing." Inuyasha said the word you especially to the perverted monk Miroku. "And don't peek because if you do…" Inuyasha trickling his nails to represent that he will kill them.

"Okay okay…now calm down." Shippo jumped on his shoulder and pat his back.

"Can we listen?" Miroku said hoping Inuyasha would say yes but…

"Well of course you canNOT! Isn't it obvious? I don't want you to listen to comment to peek or to talk about it! Got it?" He said the last sentence while grabing Shippo's head and put it on Sango's lap.

"Okay Inuyasha, Me and Shippo will make sure Miroku will not get in your way so now I'm in charge with him." Sango pulled Miroku's right ear.

"Ow ouch! Sango. sigh" Miroku sighed.

Sango let go of his ear."Now let's get some sleep okay? I'm kind of exhausted but I don't really know why."

Kaede just sat there, she didn't even say a word and they resolved the problem, she did try to speak but most of the time she was interrupted by someone so she couldn't speak. And now she says "Yes, we can get some rest now. Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight Kaede-sama." They all replied except for Inuyasha who walked out the hut and jumped on top of the hut. The lights were blown off.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

O midnight which is totally dark and silent Inuyasha couldn't sleep. His eyes were staring at the stars picturing Kagome's smile and singing. He suddenly blushed a little but didn't care. He jumped down and went inside the hut. He saw everyone asleep then he slowly went to Kagome's side and slept beside her hugging her by the waist.. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered softly.

Miroku was awake the whole time. He slowly opened one eye to peek and so did Kirara, Shippo and Sango. They suddenly remember a thing.

"_And don't peek because if you do…" Inuyasha trickling his nails to represent that he will kill them._

They quickly shut their eyes afraid that Inuyasha will cut them in pieces. But, Inuyasha was fast asleep and couldn't care a thing while he was hugging Kagome. "Kagome…I love you." Inuyasha whispered it and everyone heard it but they didn't get shocked they smiled.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

A little before morning, Inuyasha woke up and he was shocked. He was sleeping on top of Kagome's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He quietly remove his arms off of Kagome's waist and head off her shoulder. He couldn't resist but to kiss her on the forehead. Chu (if you don't know what chu means, it's a kind of sound when you kiss someone). He went out and back to the roof of the hut.

He touched his lips. "I just kissed Kagome's forehead, it's soft and her smell is so good. And I'm going to kiss her by lips today, I wonder what it feels like. It won't be like Kikyo's kiss it's dry and cold and emotionless. To tell the truth, I can't wait."

He smelt something in the air. "Oh great, a stupid wolf coming and visit us." Inuyasha sighed. "He'll just going to say I'm useless that I can't protect Kagome or whatever. I don't care but it's really my fault."

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

sigh Sorry once again that I haven't write this chapter for a long time. It's a bit short but I'm tired :P anyways! R&R plz?


	7. Chapter 7: Kouga's arrivance and kiss

Arrggghhh so sorry again I didn't write for a long time, so busy lately so sorry again and here's chapter 7

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Chapter 7:Kouga's arrivance and the kiss.

He touched his lips. "I just kissed Kagome's forehead, it's soft and her smell is so good. And I'm going to kiss her by lips today, I wonder what it feels like. It won't be like Kikyo's kiss it's dry and cold and emotionless. To tell the truth, I can't wait."

He smelt something in the air. "Oh great, a stupid wolf coming and visit us." Inuyasha sighed. "He'll just going to say I'm useless that I can't protect Kagome or whatever. I don't care but it's really my fault."

Kouga stopped in front of Kaede's hut and he saw Inuyasha. He bend down to pick up something and Inuyasha doesn't know what he is doing. Kouga stood up and threw a piece of rock at his forehead. It's a bulls-eye.

"OI you mangy wolf! What the hell was that for? Idiot!" Inuyasha rubbed his forehead while exclaimed.

"Just to say hi that's all, mutt!" Kouga replied.

Inuyasha growled at him but he didn't care. Kouga began to walk but before he could take a step, Inuyasha jumped in front of him.

"Trying to get in, stupid wolf? Well, you're not allowed to go in." Inuyasha said.

"Whaat? Get out of my sight you idiot! Why can't I go in and see MY woman? I repeat! MY WOMAN!" Kouga said the two words loudly in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Hahaha…do you think she will love you? I think she'll choose me instead of YOU! So she is MINE!"

"Why you…who gave you permission to steal MY woman? I'm smarter than you, I'm stronger than you! Why do you think she will choose you?"

"Because I" Before Inuyasha could or wanted to say I love her, Miroku and Sango came out.

"Damn it you two!" Sango exclaimed.

"Can't you just quiet down? Geez…" Miroku added.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha and Kouga both yelled out.

"What did you two say? Kagome is in danger. Inuyasha, when are you going to kiss her?" Miroku used his staff to hit Inuyasha and Kouga's head.

"What? This stupid dog is going to KISS MY WOMAN?" Kouga facing Miroku and finger pointing at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's hand and put it down. He walked towards Miroku and hit him on the head. "You little no brain monk. Now that the mangy wolf knows, he's going to question me and make more trouble."

"Sorry, I didn't think. Anyway, what were you saying before, Kagome-sama will choose you because you?"

"Umm…Aren't you two going to care? Kouga went in the hut." Sango pointed at the entrance of the hut.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

"WHAT? Why didn'" Iuyasha went in the hut and saw Kouga kissing Kagome on the cheek. Inuyasha became angrier and angrier, he rushed to Kouga and hit him on the stomach, Kouga bended his knees, little blood coming out of Kouga's mouth.

"Don't touch her and leave. NOW!" Inuyasha's eyes became red but he still can control his body. Then he turned back to normal. Sango and Miroku helped Kouga up. Kouga wiped the blood on his mouth then he walked outside, continuing his journey.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Now, can you all go out and take a walk for two hours?" Inuyasha replied.

"Sure, come on Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede-sama." Sango gathered the rest and head out. The room is now empty except for Inuyasha and Kagome, alone.

Inuyasha waited for a few minutes until it's all quiet then, he took a deep breath. He started kissing Kagome on the left cheek. He blushed like an apple red but didn't care. He kissed there again then he kisses the cheek next to the lips but slightly touched it. Finally, he kissed her on the lips passionately. He didn't move, he loved the kiss. It's more than enough but he needs to use his tongue to cure her. Inuyasha's hands touching Kagome's both sides cheeks. Inuyasha's tongue finally met Kagome's tongue. For a few seconds, he removed his hands and face away.

Kagome's eyes opened, but they are different. They are evil and cold. She stood up and faced Inuyasha.

Kagome's mouth began to speak "I'm still cursed."

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

This chapter is extra long. Hope you like it and I promise I will update really quick. Hope you enjoy but most of all I really appreciate it if you R&R! CYA!


	8. Chapter 8: Come back

Hehe…glad everyone enjoyed the kiss 3mwa anyway here's chapter 8

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Chapter 8:Come back.

He started kissing Kagome on the left cheek. He blushed like an apple red but didn't care. He kissed there again then he kisses the cheek next to the lips but slightly touched it. Finally, he kissed her on the lips passionately. He didn't move, he loved the kiss. It's more than enough but he needs to use his tongue to cure her. Inuyasha's hands touching Kagome's both sides cheeks. Inuyasha's tongue finally met Kagome's tongue. For a few seconds, he removed his hands and face away.

Kagome's eyes opened, but they are different. They are evil and cold. She stood up and faced Inuyasha.

Kagome's mouth began to speak "I'm still cursed."

Inuyasha eyes widened. His eyes filled with sadness and fear. He couldn't believe what he is seeing now. Kagome woken up at the first place made Inuyasha happy and relieved but now it's this. His mouth opened saying the name "Ka…gome?"

Kagome smiled evilly and loudly "Thanks for the disgusting kiss, eww… dog flavor? Anyway I'm not the normal Kagome you so called 'love'"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's both shoulders hard. "Kagome! Don't play anymore! Please!" On the last word Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "Kagome, I…argh!"

Kagome summoned a dagger on her hand (note: she can summon things now. Oh no!) and stabbed Inuyasha on the back deeply until it reached it bone. Inuyasha removed the hug. "Haha…how sweet! I told you, I'm not the normal Kagome, get it clear. The old Kagome died inside me. Uhh..!" Kagome have tears rolling down her eyes.

Inuyasha saw it and said "Not yet! She still inside you!"

"Geez…" Kagome said while wiping the tears off her eye. "Don't get overexcited hanyou."

Inuyasha gasped when he heard the word hanyou out of Kagome's mouth. "What did you say?"

"What? Hanyou? Can't stand the word HANYOU! Tse…standing here talking to you is a waste of time," Kagome slowly disappear but before she totally disappear she said "you will never find me so give up on Kagome, hanyou."

"KAGOME! COME BACK!" Inuyasha screamed his lungs out but it's worthless. He ran outside the hut and tried to smell Kagome's scent but nothing was smelt. He run to a place that no one will go, the well.

When he got there, he kneeled down and hit the ground shouting and yelling "AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Little tears begin to well in Inuyasha's eyes. This happened to him before but this is even worse. He couldn't help but keep yelling and hit the ground. His hands are filled with blood but he didn't care. He just keeps hitting. Finally, tears ran down his cheeks. He felt disappointed. One last yell, he calmed down. It's night time and he's still there. His blood is dried up but his tears are not.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

"Haha…this boy sure loves me. But I do feel a little pity for him. He can't even hear me…so pathetic. Hope he won't give up now." Kagome is on the Goshinboku tree. "As for a little sorry, I'll heal him." Kagome pointed her finger at Inuyasha and it healed him.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Inuyasha raised his hands saw his hands are slowly healing and he could tell that it's Kagome's power that healed him. The tears are wiped out by the power too. Inuyasha screamed "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT! I WANT TO SEE YOU!" Inuyasha gasped when he heard the voice inside his head. There's someone laughing, Tsubaki.

"Hahaha….hanyou…do you miss the little stupid girl?" Tsubaki asked.

"Return to her normal self NOW!" Inuyasha screamed.

"No can do, dog boy. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You kill her."

"No! Tell me! Is there another way?"

"Why should I tell you? You're too pathetic to bring her back. So it's better she stays with me."

"Return her to me!"

Tsubaki laughed and her voice disappeared inside his head.

"Wait!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha eyes widened "Tsubaki. I need to go to her. I can smell her scent. I need to solve this alone. Thanks Kagome for healing me."

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Kagome smiled and said "You're welcome." On that, she disappeared.

Inuyasha heard it and turn his head to where the voice came from. "Maybe it's my imagination." He thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Umm..hope you like this chappii 'cause it took me a day to think about the next scene. Well I need some tips on the next chapter, can someone help? Anyway I hope it's not too short…Eventhough it is but R&R! -


	9. Chapter 9: The voice and the fight

I hope it didn't take me long to update…it took me a long time to think about this chappii…anyway hope it's not too bad…:P

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Chapter 9:The voice and the fight.

Kagome smiled and said "You're welcome." On that, she disappeared.

Inuyasha heard it and turn his head to where the voice came from. "Maybe it's my imagination." He thought.

He smiled and began his journey to find Tsubaki and Kagome. He didn't want to let the others know because this is his problem.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Kagome is sitting on top of the tree above Tsubaki's castle. Kagome keeps swinging her legs because she was bored and didn't know what to do…

"Geez…I feel like killing and fighting. On top of it all, I'm a stupid slave of Tsubaki. I feel like torturing Inuyasha, hehe, the looks on his face makes me laugh. A stupid hanyou loves a weak human. I know!" Kagome jumped down from the tree.

"Kagome." Tsubaki called.

"What do you want?" Kagome replied.

Tsubaki let out a sigh and then said "If you're bored, go to the next village and play. Kill if you want."

"Nah too lame. I'm going for a walk." Kagome looked away and started walking away.

In the middle of the forest, Kagome stopped walking. She used her magic to change her clothes without a fuss. She changed into a kimono, her hair is all tied up, she puts a little make-up on her face and she has a little pistol. "This will be useful. Haha…Luckily I know how to use it."

Kagome readied the gun. When she saw birds flying in the air, she shoots them and bull's-eye, all are shot in the head. There are total of 6 birds. Kagome giggled while looking at the gun. "Useful." She also used magic for making the bullets unlimited and herself stronger and faster.

"Hmm?" Kagome realized there's a big thump on the ground. "Something's coming." It was a huge snake, destroying the village next to them. "Geez, I was going to kill them, thanks a lot! Now you're going to get it." Kagome jumped high in the air and shot the snake in the head but not died yet because it's too big the bullet can't get in to it's brain. Kagome chuckled and said "Very well." Kagome shot 2 or 3 more bullets to the same place where she shot the first one. Kagome landed on the ground before the bullet reach it's head and said "The end." The snake died behind her.

Kagome was kind of stressed when she finish fighting the snake. She leaped up to a tree. Her head resting on the tree, she closed her eyes but not yet asleep. She took a deep breath and releasing it. "I haven't sing for a long time since I think about it now." Kagome wondered. Once again, she took a breath and started singing Itazurana Kiss (I don't know who sang it). But she sings in a slower version of it.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Inuyasha gasped when he heard the voice. "It's Kagome's singing!" He couldn't tell where the voice came from because it is around him and the sound are basically the same. Everywhere. He stopped running. He called out "Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?"

She didn't reply, she just kept singing. "Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled. He suddenly stop cursing himself and he saw a little thing that is pink and it's on top of the tree. He walked closely to it and the voice is hers. He soon realized he's Kagome. "Kago…" He was interrupted by Kagome with the gun pointing at him coldly.

The singing stopped. "Oh it's you hanyou." Kagome jumped down to the ground, in front of 5 feet away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started walking towards her.

"Take one more step to me and this gun's bullet will go into your brain." Kagome pointed the gun at him.

Inuyasha stopped.

"Good dog." Kagome said coldly to Inuyasha and then she disappeared, pointing the gun out to him saying "Bang!"

"Don't leave again Kagome!" He realized that no matter how much he screams for her name she won't come back. Inuyasha suddenly gasped and wondered "If Kagome is here, Tsubaki must be here! Damn! Why am I so darn stupid! Just wait Kagome, I'm taking you back." Inuyasha then rushed to the scent of Tsubaki.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

"Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked the group.

Everyone shrugged and drinks tea. Shippo added "Oh ok" Shippo did the same and drank the tea.

"You're right. I'm kind of worried about them two." Sango said.

"Don't worry my dear Sango, they are probably somewhere safe but I'm sure they're having a good time." His eyes are full with perverted thoughts and he's groping Sango.

"YOU ARE A DISGUSTING MINDED PERVERTED MONK MIROKU!" Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu and hit Miroku's head couple of times. Now, he have lots of bumps on his head and a handprint on his cheek.

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Inuyasha stopped when he saw a building. "Found it! Tsubaki's castle. I can smell Kagome and that black miko, Tsubaki." Inuyasha started to run into the castle. He opened the door and only saw one person standing in front of him, Kagome.

"You have to get through me first hanyou!" As Kagome readied in her battle stance to start a fight with her close friend Inuyasha.

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX XxxX

Excited? Well I can think of anything right now…T.T Tips plz…and Comment is more important…:P Thanks for reading it so far…CYAZ!


	10. Chapter 10: What happened to Kagome?

Chapter 10: What happened to Kagome?

Inuyasha stopped when he saw a building. "Found it! Tsubaki's castle. I can smell Kagome and that black miko, Tsubaki." Inuyasha started to run into the castle. He opened the door and only saw one person standing in front of him, Kagome.

"You have to get through me first hanyou!!" As Kagome readied in her battle stance to start a fight with her close friend Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped but he also readied to fight. Kagome chuckled and said "Let you know another thing hanyou…if you want your stupid Kagome back, you have to kill me, if you kill me, your Kagome will die too."

Inuyasha gasped after hearing what she said. Kagome laughed evilly and held her gun out and begin to shoot Inuyasha. Inuyasha barely dodged the bullet because he's busy thinking what the evil Kagome said and the bullet scraped Inuyasha's left shoulder and it bleed.

Kagome smiled "Come on hanyou! I want some fun! Or…are you weak?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"How pathetic! Get ready and I'm not holding back!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Tsk! Bring it on wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's the way. Aah!" The real Kagome is calling out to Inuyasha. "In…Inuyas..sha…RUN!!!!!"

Inuyasha heard it and ran to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders to hold her, embrace her, hug her, passionately.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said then chuckled. She pointed her gun at his stomach.

Inuyasha gasped and quickly turned away. "Damn! I can't kill her, I don't even want to hurt her." Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha drew out Tessaiga.

Kagome leaped up high and started shooting Inuyasha in all directions. Inuyasha got hit from a couple of bullets because the bullet is too fast. Inuyasha is wounded and blood is everywhere on his body. He is too angry, he didn't have to deserve this.

Inuyasha lifted his sword above his head and released "Kaze no Kizu!

Kagome's eyes widened and screamed from the top of her lungs. "ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just did. He released kaze no kizu on his friend. His lover. He didn't know what to do, she is going to be dead. Her screams is leading him to cry, step by step.

Finally, he cried and ran towards Kagome who is still in the air defeated by the power Inuyasha released and yelled "KAGOMEEE!!!!!" The power stopped and Kagome began to fall. Inuyasha grabbed her bridal style and landed on the ground. "Kagome!! Get up!! Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inu…yasha. Thank you for freeing me and good…bye." With that Kagome is gone.

Inuyasha gasped. And begin to lift her up and ran as fast as he can to Kaede's hut. He didn't care about Tsubaki, he only cared about the miko he loved on his hands. He cried almost all the way back to Kaede's. While on his way, he keeps hearing Kagome's singing Dearest. That made Inuyasha cried even harder.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were about to be ready to find them but Inuyasha opened the door and yelled "KAEDE-OBABA!!"

Everyone sweat dropped but noticed Kagome is in Inuyasha's hands. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder asking "What's wrong with Kagome!?"

Kaede stood up and said "Put her on the floor, I'll examine her." Inuyasha do as he was told. Everyone is quiet, and all eyes are fixed on Kagome. After several minutes, Kaede broke the silence "Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome? Why doesn't she have a pulse?"

Everyone gasped and looked at Inuyasha for answer. Inuyasha's eyes are watery. When everyone saw him, they all started to cry, especially Shippo. Inuyasha clenched his fist, he stood up and yelled "WELL!!?? CAN KAGOME BE CURED!!??"

Miroku stood up and patted him on the shoulder. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and yelled "Don't touch me!" And that he ran away.

After a couple of hours, Inuyasha went back to the hut. His fist and forehead is covered in dry blood, his eyes are bruised and red. No one is in the hut except for one body, one forever sleeping body, Kagome.

"Sorry." Inuyasha whispered and leaned down to Kagome's face and kissed her. A tear slid down Inuyasha'a face and landed on Kagome's cheeks.

A bright light shone around her body. Inuyasha removed the kiss and staring at the light. His eyes widened when he saw "Kagome?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, Sorry it took so long for me to update!! 4giv me…Because I have yearly exams now and I need to study, I hope I could review soon enough but please don't be angry okay? CYA!! And dun forget to review -


	11. Chapter 11: Kagome's soul

So sorry, not my fault just blame it on the tests I have to study for anyway here's the next chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11: Inuyasha's feelings and Kagome's soul.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him and smiled and replied "Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was silent and didn't know what was happening, he stood silent and waiting for Kagome's next sentence. Kagome just chuckled again.

"I'm here to say bye, I have only 10 minutes, so I hope you're ready." Kagome said frowning and a tear slid down her cheeks still smiling.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha tried to grab her failed. Inuyasha can't grab her, embrace her and touch her. Tears are welling up in his eyes.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't cry for me idiot. I'll still remember you." She reached her hand and touches his face. Eventhough he can't touch her, he can still feel he hands.

"Kagome, I…I don't want you to leave!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is that all you're going to say? Before I'm gone?" Kagome asked chuckled.

A small tear sliding down his face, readying what he's going to say next. "Kagome," he began "I, I'm sorry for all the things I've done and I…I lo…love…you. I love you Kagome."

"Same here Inuyasha, I have loved you from the very beginning. 3 more minutes left for me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha blushed but he didn't care. He was concerning on the last 3 minutes he had left to say goodbye and concerning of how he could touch her.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to apologize, I have to. I came in into your relationship between you and Kikyo, and I changed it. You shouldn't have feelings for me. If I didn't belong in your life, you would be living happily with Kikyo and won't get you sad like right now." Kagome cried and sobbed while she said.

"Kagome, no, you're wrong. You gave me my life back, you gave me warmth and most of all you taught me how to love you." Inuyasha said, more tears flowing out of his eyes.

Kagome chuckled. "I can't believe you fall for this, HANYOU!!!! You are as weak as I thought you were, I couldn't believe you can't smell the evilness in me. HOW PATHETIC!!!"

Inuyasha eyes widened in shock and a little relieved because the real Kagome is still inside her. "Where is Kagome!!?"

"She's here, I mean I'm here. Pathetic hanyou. If you still not notice the tears that my eyes form is from the real Kagome not me. And I got to…AHH!!!" Kagome exclaimed. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong!?" Inuyasha yelled out.

Inuyasha eyes is filled with tears. He can see Kagome's body is full of blood and wounds of the Kaze No Kizu. Her uniform and hair turned back to the normal Kagome. The body landed on the ground. Blood everywhere on her body and around her.

"Kagome!! Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha called.

"I'm….here. Inu…ya…sha, call…Ka…e…de." On that she passed out.

Inuyasha did what he has told and called in Kaede. After a couple of hours of bandaging and aiding in the hut and Inuyasha waiting outside the hut. Kaede came out.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is lucky but some of the wounds are cut really deep that some reached its skull." Kaede told him.

"Can you do anything to heal her?" Inuyasha asked Kaede.

"Yes but it will take a month for all the wounds to heal, will you be able to wait?"

Inuyasha said nothing but he nodded his head meaning yes. "Can I go see her now?"

"Sure you can but make sure she doesn't move a lot, even a flinch, the wound will open up. I'll go tell the others."

Inuyasha nodded and walked in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was wide awake and heard everything. She couldn't sleep; she was disappointed in herself why she would lose against Tsubaki. She looked at herself scars and wounds all around herself. She changed into a miko clothes because her school uniform is all covered in blood. When Inuyasha was about to come in, Kagome pretended to be asleep again.

Inuyasha knelt beside her. Playing with her hair and nibbling with it. "Kagome. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry."

Kagome can hear the shaking of his voice meaning that he's upset or beginning to cry. She also can feel his hands are turning into a fist.

Inuyasha saw the pile of blood clothes in a corner and all ripped. It was all because of him that she got injured so badly.

"Kagome, it's all because of me that you have to suffer al this, I'm sorry" Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead before he left. After the door of the hut is shut, Kagome eyes opened.

"Inuyasha, I too, sorry for making you worried." Kagome had a tear slid down his cheek and down to her ear. The wounds on her body began to open and started to bleed again. "ARGH!!"

#TO BE CONTINUED#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

So that's all, but I can't promise that I can update soon because of tests after the next 2 weeks I can finally update…so sorry again!! But most of all R&R!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12:The sadness

Yo! Okay okay…you may think it kind of weird why I would update so soon. Because someone reviewed about the previous chapter, it made me SO happy so I started writing it. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 12: The sadness.

"Inuyasha, I too, sorry for making you worried." Kagome had a tear slid down his cheek and down to her ear. The wounds on her body began to open and started to bleed again. "ARGH!!"

Outside, Inuyasha and Kaede rushed in.

"Kagome. You okay? Ah…" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome's clothes are bloody and the wounds open again.

"He…help…it…b…burn…s" Kagome managed to say it between her screams and yelling.

"Inuyasha, please go out." Kaede pushed Inuyasha out to the hut so she can do something to help Kagome.

Inuyasha went out as he had told but he still can hear the scream of Kagome's sound and he could hear it in her voice, inside she is burning.

It's his entire fault, for releasing the Kaze no Kizu. He couldn't stand it. He ran away to the well. He sat beside it, punching all the rocks that are on the ground. Her hands bleed. He wanted to share the pain Kagome's having. Tears flowing out of his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo are hiding a bush away from Inuyasha. Sango is crying hard so is Shippo. Miroku have a couple of tears streaming down his face. Sango is clutching on to Miroku's kimono, it became a wet and soggy but he didn't mind. Shippo is clutching on to Sango's clothes and it did the same.

Miroku called out "Inuyasha!" All of them are amazed including Inuyasha. Shippo let go of Sango and jumped on to Inuyasha. He didn't react but a few more tears dropped down. Sango and Miroku followed by Kirara walked towards Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A couple of hours have past; al of them is leaning on the well. All noses pointing up the sky. During the couple of hours, all of them were crying but now they stopped. Inuyasha was the first to break it.

"Kagome is still alive if you didn't know."

"We knew." Sango said.

"We all heard the screams of Kagome." Miroku added.

"Yeah." Shippo added.

"Mew!" Kirara meowed.

Again an awkward silence came to them. Miroku held on to Sango's hand. Shippo sitting on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha's rested one hand on Shippo's head, smiling (weird). Shippo put on his brightest smile to Inuyasha.

Kaede came and broke the silence. All eyes are shifted to Kaede. Kaede held her hands out in front of Inuyasha "Can I borrow the outer kimono, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha eyes were confused. "How's Kagome?"

Kaede sighed and began to say "Kagome's in a little danger. If she moved a little or talk, her wounds will open up and it will bleed all over, we don't want that to happen do we? I need your outer kimono because I have no more miko's clothes.

Inuyasha did what she had told and took it off and gave it to Kaede. "Can we see her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not yet. She doesn't have any clothes on." Kaede said and took the kimono.

Inuyasha blushed a little and Miroku have a perverted smile on his face. Sango looked at him and slap him on the cheek.

"Don't you dare think of perverted stuff, monk!" Sano yelled.

"You are so smart, my lady Sango." Miroku said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Nobody is here. Kagome clutched in pain. She remembered the wounds. Kagome was about to speak but the pain stopped her.

"In…uya….sha." Kagome struggled to say his name. She was too tired to keep opening her eyes. Her eyes slowly covered and are back asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All is asleep next to Inuyasha. They were all tired of crying. Inuyasha nearly fell asleep too but he didn't. Inuyasha shook the small Kirara, getting her awake. Inuyasha whispered to Kirara "Take them back to the hut, quietly."

Kirara nodded in reply and began to transform. Inuyasha lifted Sango and Miroku up lightly and put them on the back of Kirara. He was thinking to himself "Why am I acting like this? I don't often help them." Inuyasha still holding on the sleeping Shippo. He slowly walked back to the hut.

"It's still afternoon." Inuyasha whispered and looked up to the sky. He began to walk again.

Kirara put the bodies down slowly not to wake them. When Kirara transform back and turn around, Kirara saw Kagome's eyes wide open and smiling at the cute cat. Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes meet each other.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha whispered, he sowly out down Shippo beside Kagome's legs. He sat next to Kagome's body.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. She began to cough which made some wounds open. Kagome clutched on Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha held her back. He could see some of her blood on his kimono she's wearing.

"Kagome, hold on. I'll call Kaede."

Kagome clutched his hand even tighter tell him to not go. "I…I'm…o…kay"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha kissed her fore-head which lasted a few seconds.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so this is it!! Hope you all like it!! R&R!!! Now I got to study. CYAZ!!


	13. Chapter 13: The hot spring and the love

EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER!!! Well nearly…anyway it's one week away so heiki heiki!! Anyway ENJOYZ!!!

XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxXxx

Chapter 13: The hot spring and the love

"Kagome, hold on. I'll call Kaede."

Kagome clutched his hand even tighter tell him to not go. "I…I'm…o…kay"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha kissed her fore-head which lasted a few seconds.

XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxXxx

Three days later

"Sango…!!!" Kagome called out.

"Hai? What's wrong?" Sango replied running towards her.

"If it's not a problem, can you please take me to the springs" (I forgot what it's called ") Kagome asked.

"OF COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM!! YOU ARE SO TROUBLESOME!!!" Sango yelled.

Kagome eyes widened and became teary, her hands covering her face.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan, I'm really sorry, I was just joking. Kagome-chan? Please forgive this dumbass. Inuyasha's going to kill me if he finds out." Sango patted on Kagome's back.

Sango heard a giggle from Kagome, Kagome took her hands away from her face and rested on Sango's shoulders. "Sango, I was just pretending too!! I know you wouldn't act that way. You're not a dumbass, you're my best friend!!"

They both laughed and Sango helped Kagome to take all her things and headed to the springs. Sango's not going to take a bath because it's too early in the morning. Kagome took al her clothes off and into the springs.

"Sango, you can go now. If I need help, I'll call you okay?" Kagome said.

Sango nodded her head and said "Alright, but if anything I mean ANYTHING happens call me ok?"

Kagome held her pinky out for a pinky promise, Sango did the same. They both smiled. Sango let go and walked off towards the hut.

XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxXxx

"Hmm, what song should I sing this time?" Kagome asked herself.

"I know!! Agh…" Kagome winced and groan in pain. "Damn it, the wound is open again. "Sa…n…go" And that, she passed out, fainted.

XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxXxx

Sango walked into the hut seeing everyone in the room, except for one person that she was with then, Kagome.

"Sango, where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh she's in the springs" Sango replied, "And don't you go there."

"I wasn't planning to. My dear Sango, why do you think everything negative about me?"

"Because you are"

""

Inuyasha didn't listen to the conversation or even look. He sniffed the air. "GRR…Sango…was Kagome bleeding before?"

Sango shook her head representing no.

"Damn it!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He then ran out of the hut using his full speed to go after Kagome. "Kagome, you better be safe. Grr…why didn't Sango just stayed with her." He thought.

XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxXxx

Inuyasha saw Kagome fainted and leaning against a rock. He pulled her out of there and…

"Crap! I saw the whole thing." He whispered to himself. He took out his outer kimono and wrapped it around her body.

He waited for a couple of minutes for her to wake up and suddenly she said "Wa…ter…Wat….er"

On that Inuyasha rushed to where the water is and returned to her. "Kagome…here's some water." Inuyasha put the edge of the bottle to her lips. "Damn it! She can't drink it."

Inuyasha poured the water in his mouth and kiss Kagome to help her drink it, he opened his mouth to let the water flow into her mouth. He pulled away when he saw her eyes twitching.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I…nu…" Kagome only managed to say.

"You fainted just then," Inuyasha said.

"Really? Sorry and…Thank you" Kagome was disappointed by the sound of her voice "Sorry I always have you to help me. I'm such a pain.

"Ah…It's nothing."

Kagome was trying to get up but Inuyasha's kimono that was covering her slipped off but she caught it back.

"!!!"

"Oh great, I saw it again." Inuyasha thought.

"Just then, did you…"

"Yes, I did see it. Well, it's not on purpose, when I lift you up from the spring, I already saw it, it's not my fault!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Un" Kagome nodded her head.

After a couple of minutes, Kagome changed back onto her normal clothes. Kagome looks back to Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't peeking. "Ne Inuyasha, how did I drink the water?"

"Oh that…" He still didn't turn around "By using mouth…ah"

"Using mouth?" Kagome confused.

"Oh crap" Inuyasha thought. "Uhh…It's the only way to save you!! I helped you swallowed the water by using…mouth" He said the last word like a whisper but Kagome heard it.

Kagome put a fingers on her lips. "Don't worry, I don't mind."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because…it's the only way to save me right?"

"But aren't you mad?"

"No"

"Why?"

"No reason"

"But—"

"It's okay."

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to and carry me, please?"

"Whatever…" Inuyasha lifted her up, bridal style.

After seconds, Kagome broke the silence by singing "Shinjitsu no Uta" by Do As Infinity.

Inuyasha felt like forever when he listens to Kagome's voice. He didn't want her to stop, he loves her. He stopped at a place which held lots of memories. The Goshinboku. Kagome stopped singing.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

(I was going to end here but as my punishment I'll go a little further)

Kagome looked at him in the eye and smiled the sweetest I mean sweetest smile on her face. Kagome leaned closer to his face and Inuyasha finished the gap and they kissed each other passionately. No interruptions now, just the two. Inuyasha leaned on a tree and sat down, still kissing his beloved.

Kagome pulled apart for air "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…" And they kissed again. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip for permission and for entrance. Kagome slowly opened it. Inuyasha slipped his tough in to explore her whole mouth. Kagome groaned and Inuyasha growled. They pulled apart again.

"Kagome, I…love you" Inuyasha said.

Kagome began to cry and let tears flowing out of her eye. Inuyasha eyes widened in shock and confusedness but he wrapped two hands around Kagome's waist. Kagome's head and hands resting on Inuyasha's chest.

After a couple of minutes, Kagome stopped crying and silence came. Kagome was the one who broke the silence "You're…lying"

"Huh?" Again that face Inuyasha showed before.

"You like Kikyo and not me…you can't love two at one time. I can't allow it."

"So, you don't trust me?"

"No, I'm just confused."

"In other words you don't trust me right?" Inuyasha watched her as she nodded her head. He then took a deep breath. "Well, I only have one question. Do you love me back?"

"No" Kikyo said behind them. "Inuyasha, you betrayed me. How dare you!?"

XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxX XxxXXxxXXxxXxx

FINISH!!! More reviews please okay it's done everyone's happii now what will happen next?? Find out more soon!!

CYAZ!!!


	14. Chapter 14:Problem solved yet?

Sorrii Kagz i promised you...im really sorry cause my laptop which i always use dont have a connection so yea...GOMEN NE!!! and here's chapter 14!! ENJOY!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 14: Problem solved.

"Well, I only have one question. Do you love me back?"

"No" Kikyo said behind them. "Inuyasha, you betrayed me. How dare you!?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Didn't know what to reply as they saw Kikyo's face full with anger and hatred (is it the same?). Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, err...it's not what it looks like" Inuyasha stuggled to say. "Crap, why did i say that, oh I'm so sorry Kagome." he thought.

"Not what it looks like huh..." Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha, her face red and eyes watery. She stood up and walked away from them both...

"Kagome!! Wai..." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence and was interrupted by Kikyo hugging him. "Kikyo." Kikyo broke the hug and reached up to close the gap and Kikyo kissed him on the lips. Kagome was not gone yet, she turned around when they kissed.

Kagome can't hold it. She cried fiercefully that made Inuyasha notice, by the time he notice it she ran as fast as she could. He kept watching Kagome leaving far away from him until he realised what position he's in. He pushed her away and glared at her cold eys.

"Inuyasha, stay with me, and forget about that thing (Kagome)" Kikyo said.

"Hold on hold on, thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh sorry, mistake there" Kikyo did it on purpose "I mean, that thing Kagome"

Inuyasha glared more evilly at her. Her eyes are nothing but pretend, fake, and cold eyes. He started growling at her, didn't like her to call Kagome a thing. "How dare that bitch, I didn't know she was like this, I didn't know she hated Kagome this much." Inuyasha thought, clenshing his fist. His mind swirling up and started to get confused.

"Aww...Baby Inuyasha is confused. Here let me give you this." And that she reached up to her tip-toes and kissed him. Inuyasha reacted quickly and repeated the last time, he pushed her off. "Inuyasha! You suppose to love me and kiss me back NOW!!!"

"Kikyo, I...I don't love you anymore" Inuyasha finally said it out, the decision he was lasting to make. He wanted Kagome. "S...Sorry"

"Sorry?? SORRY!?!? What makes you like her? Did she put a curse on you to love her? I'm more beautiful and way more powerful than her. So why did you choose that thing instead of me?? Inuyasha baby, I love you and sorry for what i've done lately and to that thing."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and released it. "First, she didn't put a curse on me, i love her on my free will. Second, I really don't care Kagome's appearence or power, i just love the way she is right now. Third, don't call me baby, it's disgusting. Fourth, you are so not sorry, after you said sorry, you still say Kagome a thing, AND I DON'T ALLOW IT!!! Fitfth, I don't love you back, again I'm sorry." On that, Inuyasha ran to chase Kagome, he can still smell her scent.

"No"Kikyo said angrily. "No you can't do this..." Kikyo wanted revenge and wanted to cut the thing (Kagome) into pieces. "I'll bring Kagome's head right in front of Inuyasha, then i'll make Inuyasha fall in love with me once again."

Inuyasha caught the smell coming closer and closer. "She wasn't far behind after all" Inuyasha ran past a dozen of tree but this one, Kagome was behind it, Inuyasha stopped when he saw her. She was close enough to hear all the conversation between them two. "So she heard my feelings, Kagome, how do you feel to me?"

Kagome's eyes is red and puffy, still tears and falling down but she didn't feel it because she cried so hard just then that made her eye go numb. Kagome felt Inuyasha's fingers wiping the tears and cupped her face.

"Kagome, I...I lo..." Inuyasha was fiercfully but was interrupted by Kagome.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. Thank you and sorry." Kagome said.

An extremely huge smile was connected on Inuyasha's face. "Woo hoo!!!!!! YAY!!!!!" His inside is bouncing up and down like a little child, bought a candy. He bend down and hugges Kagome in the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around, Kagome laughed and enjoyed it, she spread arms out like she's flying. Finally he stopped and looked at Kagome passionately, still lifting her up in the air.

"Hold on" Kagome said, she lifted her hand and placed her thumb on Inuyasha's lips. She wiped his lips.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Do you still want Kikyo's kiss remain? I could return it for you..."

"No, ugh keep it away from me."

Kagome giggled. "And the other reason for that is that i don't want Kikyo's scent on my lips." Kagome stuck her tongue out disgusted at the thought.

Inuyasha laughed. Kagome stared or glared at him. Inuyasha covered his mouth. "Okay, Gomen gomen."

Kagome shook her head and close the gap, they kissed. Kagome tears dropped down her cheek. Both kissed passionately, loving and longing. Inuyasha's hands behind Kagome's head pushing her head to deepen to kiss. Kagome arms swirled around Inuyasha's neck that tickled inuyasha and made him smiled. She smiled too. Kagome broke the kiss for air. Nose touching and breathing heavily.

"You know I don't like it when you cry." Inuyasha wiped the tears off her.

"Gomen ne..." Kagome said hitting her head.

"Don't hit your head Kags-chan (kagz-nearly same name :P)" Inuyasha kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

Kagome giggled at the name. The only person calls her that is Sango. "Arigatoo, Inuyasha-sama."

He broke the hug. "Huh? Sama? (sama-master)"

"What's wrong Inuyasha-sama?

Inuyasha blushed fiercefully and hugged her tight and felt it will last forever. He then heard Kagome winced in pain. He broke the hug again "Sorry, what's wrong? Are you hurt? I'm sorry Kagome I didn..." He was interrupted by Kagome putting her finger on his lips.

"Shh...it's just a little pain" Inuyasha looked at her arms, blood. The Kaze-No-Kizu incident. She was a strong women, anyone would die except her. She healed pretty quick.. And she can walk and even RUN, she doesn't need him to carry her. But he doesn't mind.

"Gomen ne Kagome. It hurts right? Gomen gomen GOMEN..." His hairs covering his face.

Kagome lifted his head with her hands and sighed. "It does hurt but it doesn't matter. You were mad at at me so it's a punishment for me." Kagome smiled. "In other words, i healed quickly and it doesn't matter."

"Thank you Kagome." They kissed one last time and headed back to the hut.

Kikyo broke the twig with her hand. "I never seen you like this Inuyasha, I'll break that thing (Kagome)."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gomen this is extremely short, i promise i'll make it up next time!! R&R


	15. Chapter 15: Troublesome Houjoukun

Chapter 15: Troublesome Houjou-kun.

"Tadaima! Mama!"

Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs and greeted Kagome with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a bright smile.

"You've been long enough young lady! But I'm glad to see you again! What are you doing back honey?" Mrs. Higurashi remarked as Kagome stretched and set her bag on the stairs.

"I thought I'd get more studying done here than there," she lied.

"Would you like a bath? Are you hungry? Kagome, I made sure you had sun-block! You're getting a burn on your nose!"

Crossing her eyes to stare down the bridge of her nose, Kagome wrinkled the appendage and waved off her mother's concern. "I have that thesis due, too," Kagome went on, ignoring her mother's complaints. "I think I'll just go to the library and finish that up."

"All right. Will you be home in time for dinner?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'll try. I want to get the rest of my research out of the way, though."

Her mother had followed or sent Kagome to the front door. After getting back her bag, she'd made a sigh of relief and a guilty. More and more often lately, too, it was more harder to talk to her mother about things that were happening. Of course, she knew that most kids went through a period in their lives when they didn't really want to tell their parents exactly what was happening in their lives. Kagome hadn't really ever felt like that before, maybe because her mother had never really tried to ask.

Still, she was within weeks of finishing the year 10 of school, and nothing really seemed any different than it had when she was fifteen and had fallen through the well, in the first place.

When she arrived at the libraby to research, she found a paticular book that helps her work with the thesis so she took it and sat on a table starting to flick through couple of pages then she heard...

"Higurashi?"

Kagome gasped and jumped at the sound of the young man's voice. Turning in her chair so quickly that she thumped her knee against the leg of the table so hard that she thought it might explode; she massaged her knee as she tried to smile at Houjou. "Houjou! What a great surprise," she blurted out, clenching her teeth together so tightly that her jaw hurt. Blinking quickly to keep back painful tears, Kagome forced a smile, forcing her voice to be calm as possivle not to let any sounds of pain. "How have you been?"

"Great, great . . . I've been working here part-time to help pay for college." His expression darkened as his eyebrows drew together in concern. "Are you all right?"

'No! I broke my leg!'She screamed in her head mentally. She widened her smile. "Yep, just fine!"

He looked confused but nodded. "I don't suppose you're free this weekend?" A light blush got over his cheeks, and his smile suddenly filled with shy embarrassment as he shook his head quickly. "If you're busy . . ."

Kagome groaned softly so he couldn't listen. True she never really had liked Houjou in a romantic way, but at least he thought enough of her to ask her on dates, even if it was a little stupid. With as many times as she had put him off, but never intentionally, she would have thought he should have given up long ago. "Houjou . . ."

"Eri said you were seeing a guy but that he was two-timing you? Kagome . . . I'm sorry if it's offending you but . . . this guy doesn't deserve you, if all he does is run around with other girls. I mean . . . well . . . you deserve better. A whole lot better so..." He was interrupted while he paused to think of something.

"All right," Kagome agreed quietly.

Houjou looked amazed at her answer as a slow smile broke over his face. "Really?"

Kagome glued on what she hoped was a bright grin. "Sure. I'm not really...seeing him anymore." She lied just to not to get him upset or frown. He's her friend after all but ONLY a friend.

"Great . . . I'll pick you up at five? Dinner and a movie? I'll let you choose the movie."

Kagome nodded. "Five sounds . . . " She giggled a bit feeling guilty"Alright then..."

He crossed his arms over his chest and uncrossed them again, extremely nervous. He stepped back, right into a rolling shelf laden with books that he had been putting away. A stack of them fell off with a huge crash. Kagome bit her lip and hobbled over to help him pick them up.

Bending down made her knee ache. Her short skirt didn't hide it, and she winced to see the flesh on her right knee was already an ugly shade of blackish purple and seemed to be swelling at an alarming rate.

Houjou, still suffering the effects of his embarrassment, told her he'd see her Saturday night before he pushed the cart out of the media archive room.

Collapsing into the nearest chair at hand with a low moan as she surveyed the damage with a self-disgusted sigh, she couldn't help but note that Houjou hadn't even noticed her injury at all. 'InuYasha would have. He can smell it even if I can't see how. He'd have called me a stupid girl and would have pointed out how careless I was, but he would have carried me, too . . .' She thought.

Shaking her head, Kagome was forced shoved those thoughts aside. It was hopeless to wait around on a dream that didn't really have a chance at coming true. 'Fairy tales and happy endings are . . . rainbows and butterflies . . . Waiting for him is like chasing a rainbow looking for the pot of gold at the end.' She smiled sadly as she stared at her knee. 'A pot of gold that exactly matches the color of InuYasha's eyes.' She whispered sadly.

"You said yes, didn't you? I knew you would! Houjou is so much better for you than that other guy . . ." Eri whispered loudly as she hurried into the room.

Yuka coming in, too, followed by Ayumi. "Houjou is such a nice guy! And he's going to the university! An older man!" Yuka squealed.

Kagome rolled her eyes but grinned. Houjou had always been a year ahead of them. He'd always been an 'older guy'. Apparently though, now that he was in college, it was different, in their minds.

"You're still hung up on the other guy, aren't you, Kagome? InuYasha, right?" Ayumi asked quietly.

Kagome made a face. "Of course not . . . Why would I be?"

Her friends exchanged knowing glances. Kagome didn't notice as she continued to stare absently at her knee and wondered if she really ought to have it looked at.

"What are you going to see?" Eri asked as she pulled out a chair under the table and sat, hands gripping the back as she looked at Kagome in shining eyes. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Well . . ."

"Scary movies are best! Guys love it when a girl hides her eyes against their chests," Yuka spoke up. Kagome grinned. Yuka ought to know. She'd had a date---usually with a different guy---every weekend since she was allowed to start dating at sixteen.

"Romances are good, too," Eri remarked. "They might not like them, but most guys are suckers for a crying girl."

"If you go to a movie that makes you cry, you'd better be sure to wear waterproof mascara," Ayumi said. Kagome sweatdropped again.

Yuka nodded. "That's right . . . you don't want to look like the Bride of Frankenstein, do you?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temple as her friends started firing suggestions at her on what she ought to wear. A pounding in her head was starting to hurt her knee even more.

How, exactly, had she gotten herself into this mess? "Ah!! What have I done!? Sorry Inuyasha!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Would you like to go for coffee?"

Kagome frowned. "Well . . ."

"Just a quick cup?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry, Houjou . . . I have to finish my thesis, and—"

"I understand," he cut in with a quick smile. "I've really had a good time, and I'm so glad none of your illnesses affected you too badly this evening."

Kagome forced a small laugh as they crossed the footbridge over the main thoroughfare.

"I've missed you, Kagome."

"I'm sure you've got other friends," she said , uncomfortable with the way the conversation was leading.

Houjou shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Sure, just . . . no one like you."

"I'm not really that special," she said oudly but not oud anough to seem that she's frustrated.

He laughed, grasping her elbow to stop her. Staring over the side of the bridge at the bright lights of Tokyo, Kagome was caught off guard by Houjou's words. "That's what makes you special. You're smart and sweet and beautiful and funny . . . and you just don't know it."

She smiled, glad that it was dark enough to hide the flush that warmed her cheeks. "That's not true," she argued, her gaze dropping to the string of cars creeping along the street below. A sudden tug in her heart brought tears to her eyes. She blinked quickly, holding them back. Houjou didn't notice. 'InuYasha would have, even if he yelled at me or tried to pick a fight. He always knows when I cry . . .' She scowled, angry at herself for thinking about him, angry at him for daring to interrupt in her mind while she was trying to forget him.

"You should be with someone who appreciates you, who you are . . . even if he's not me."

Just for a moment, Kagome wished that she returned Houjou's feelings. She sighed as he hesitantly took her hand and started walking again.

"Are you going to attend the university this fall?" Houjou asked in the awkward silence that had fallen.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I hadn't really thought about it."

He chuckled. "You're such a joker," he said. "As smart as you are? Of course you'll go."

"Maybe," she answered nervously. "We'll see."

"Ah! Look!" Letting go of her hand, Houjou pointed at the sky. Kagome stared at the shooting star. "Make a wish!"

Kagome closed her eyes, letting her first thought be her wish. 'I wish InuYasha would love me forever and ever.'

"What'd you wish for?"

Blinking suddenly as she opened her eyes, Kagome smiled. "I can't tell you. If I told, then it wouldn't come true."

Houjou chuckled as they turned down the street that led to the shrine. "You're right. Don't know what I was thinking," he joked.

Walking her up the stairs, he stopped under one of the paper lanterns Grandpa had hung out. "I had a really nice time," she said, shuffling her feet nervously.

Houjou cleared his throat and smiled. "I did, too. Would you . . . would it be all right if I gave you a call sometime? Maybe dinner and another movie?"

"Sure," she agreed slowly, hating herself as she spoke the word, hating the fact that she still couldn't get InuYasha out of her mind. "I might be sort of busy, though . . ."

"That's alright, Kagome. You're worth the wait."

Houjou leaned toward her, and she froze. His lips were nearly touching her cheek when the low growl off to the left drew a gasp from her as her head turned. Houjou's lips touched hers, and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. The growl grew even louder. Face in flames, she couldn't help herself as she lifted her hands to press against her cheeks.

Houjou was smiling from ear to ear. "Good night, Kagome," he said, dragging her hand away from her face and squeezing. "I'll call you!" he said over his shoulder as he loped down the shrine steps.

Kagome stared in shocked silence as Houjou turned on the sidewalk and waved before disappearing around the gate and onto the sidewalk beyond. Glued to the spot, Kagome couldn't even have the will to move her now 10kg feet, couldn't turn to face the the dog-boy she loved.

The silence was thick and stifling. Staring at Houjou's retreating form, willing him to move just a little faster though she had very little doubt in her mind that InuYasha could and would catch up to Houjou if he wanted, Kagome started a mental countdown. The higher the number, the more furious InuYasha probably was.

"Give me one good reason I should let that little bastard live," InuYasha finally growled in her ear, his voice deathly quiet as she gasped and whirled around to face the iratated hanyou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well replaced one chappie! R&R plz! now for the next one...


	16. Chapter 16: Argument AGAIN!

Chapter 16: Argument AGAIN!!!!!!!

"InuYasha . . ." Kagome whispered, stepping back and stumbling with a wince as she missed the next step and came down hard on her already injured leg.

Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back to glare down at her; he snorted loudly and drew a deep breath while Kagome grinned and waited for the lesson she was about to be taught. It never came. Lifting his chin as he sniffed the air, he frowned as he stared at her, as his eyebrows drew together in a marked scowl. "You're hurt," he stated, his tone was soft, as though she had injured herself on purpose just to thwart his tirade. "Where?"

It took Kagome's overstressed mind a few seconds to think about what he is asking. Apparently tired of being kept waiting, he bent down and, locating the scent through her pants, he ripped the side of the leg from bottom to mid-thigh in his search for the hidden injury.

"InuYasha!" she gasped, jerking her leg away from his tearing claws. The movement threw off her balance, and she swung her arms as she tried to steady herself before she fell. He caught her, bringing her flush against his chest as he steadied her on her feet. She gasped again as her stomach turned inside out, as her breath caught in her throat. Being so close to him was like being too close to the edge of a cliff- but it was safe to be held like this it felt safe and comfortable for her. Heart pounding in her chest, a delicious sense of giddy sensation washed over her even as her cheeks blossomed in a significant flush.

Her pains seemed to bring her back to reality, too, and as quickly as she quickly pushed away or he released her, either way and she stumbled backwards a little until she was steady."Keh! Fucking clumsy bitch," he growled.

Kagome flushed. "Did you come here just to insult me?" she asked tightly.

He sighed. She peeked up at him. Not given to sighs and other 'weak' human sounds, whatever it was that had compelled him to come after her must have been important. Kagome swallowed hard as a suspicious sense of foreboding welled up inside her.

"Keh! They all miss you." he grumbled.

Shaking her head in denial as she started to back up, InuYasha caught her before she tumbled back down the shrine steps, but he let go of her just as quickly as she steadied her footing. Something about the darkness shrouding his gaze . . . Kagome choked out a little whimper. "Umm...Inuyasha...I'm going to pack now."

She hurried up the shrine steps. InuYasha didn't follow. "Kagome . . ."

"Come on, InuYasha!" she called as she kept moving.

" It . . it never . . . fuck! That don't make any sense!"

"Maybe not to you, you emotionally sad about that baka Now come on! I wanna get back there!"

"There ain't a damn thing wrong with my emotions, bitch!" InuYasha shot back though he did start climbing the steps. "Let me go hunt down that miserable little bastard, and I'll prove it."

"What miserable little---"

"The one you had your damn lips all over!"

Kagome stopped mid-step and turned to glare at InuYasha. "Why do you care who I kiss?"

"IBecause you have your ugly damned lips over me first! AND, you're not allowed to kiss anyone!"

"Why?"

"Because I fucking said so!" he bellowed as he snatched her off the ground and sprinted back toward the well-house.

"That's the stupidest bit of reasoning I've ever heard!" she yelled, not even bothering to try to struggle. It wouldn't do her any good, anyway. "If you're going to make a stupid rule like that then at least come up with a decent reason!"

"Keh! Shut the hell up! You're making my head hurt!"

"Good, baka!"

Leaping into the well, InuYasha shot her a sulking glower. Kagome barely noticed as the time slip opened up to accept them. "And another thing! You still owe me an apology for being so mean about me kissing you, you said just ike you regreted it."

"All right! I'm sorry that you have kissed me and i regreted it."

"Ooh!" Clamping her mouth closed and resolved to ignore the hanyou even if it killed her; Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'The nerve of him sometimes! So maybe he's irritated that Houjou kissed me, and maybe he is worried about me . . still, why does he have to be so . . . so . . . mean?'

Landing lightly on the ground on the other side of the well, Kagome had to hold onto him as he leapt out. She let go of his neck as soon as his feet met the grass, whereupon he promptly dropped her then calmly stepped over her prone body as he stomped off toward the forest. Staring at him in drop-mouthed indignation, Kagome rolled to her feet and ran after the hanyou as best as she could. It was a good thing he was walking because she couldn't move very quickly.

"That hurt, you know," she pointed out as she stepped in his path.

"Did it? Why don't you go find your human and have him kiss it?"

She narrowed her eyes as her face shot up in embarrassed color since the part that hurt was her bruised rear---and her pride. "Maybe I should," she huffed as she turned on her heel to stalk away with as much dignity as she could muster. Unfortunately it wasn't much since her sore knee and now sore bottom weren't willing to cooperate.

"Can't you move any faster than that?" InuYasha growled.

"No, I can't. I hurt my knee, remember? ."

"Keh!" Sweeping her up once more, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck since she didn't feel like being dropped again.

'If it weren't for my being injured, I'd make him put me down,' she assured herself. 'Besides, I can put up with his temper.' She sighed, her gaze falling to the path that InuYasha's sped over. 'Who am I kidding? I love it when he carries me around. I just wish he wasn't in such a bad mood . . . and it was his fault I ended up kissing Houjou. If I hadn't heard him growling . . .' She sighed again.

"Do you . . . do you like that guy?"

Kagome blinked in surprise at InuYasha's soft tone more than at his question. "Houjou, you mean?"

He was staring straight ahead with a frown and a slight shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Kagome's heart sped up, her heart bumping wildly against her chest. "Sure . . . he's nice enough," she replied, trying to keep the slight tremor out of her voice.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked.

"InuYasha?" called Kagome looking up at him.

"I ain't apologizing," he dropped her on the ground, "because I ain't sorry!" Then he walked towards the hut.

"I was just...joking" Kagome sighed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Here yall go!! hahaha remember R&R!!! luv ya lots!!!!!!! MWAhugs YAY!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 17: Saying goodbye.

After Kagome left him alone for a few minutes, he was seriously thinking about killing himself at this time. "What the hell have you done Inuyasha!?!? Great! You got Kagome and now you said to her you fucking REGRET!?!? I would seriously kill you right now if we're seperated" his mind mentally yelling at him.

"Kagome" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts "Shit Kagome might be in danger!" he said to himself. Then started running to the direction she left."KAGOME! Ah..." Inuyasha stopped his running and saw the picture in front of him. Kikyo coming towards him. He slowly walked backwards "Ki-Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha? We meet again." On that Kikyo rested her hands and head on his chest, she lifted up her head looking at Inuyasha said softly "Inuyasha i missed you so much i can't leave anymore i don't want to be alone anymore" She eaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

After a few seconds of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, he heard sobs and he could smell tears, Kagome's tears. He quickly pushed Kikyo off and turned around. He saw Kagome being strangled by Tsubaki from behind. (She's back " I seriously forgot that she was dead :P) "Kagome! Let go of her." Then he heard and evil chuckle from Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare forget that you need to go to hell together. I do not allow this thing" Kikyo pointed at Kagome "to go close to you ever again!!" Kikyo stabbed Kagome's stomach with her blade. Kagome eyes widening and gasps.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered then he suddenly remembered Kaede's words "Inuyasha, to free my sister's soul is to kill her. She was in this world because she wanted to kill you for revenge." Inuyasha eyes widened but he will regret. Then he heard Kagome screamed in pain while Kikyo puled her blade out "DO IT INUYASHA! DO YOU LOVE KIKYO OR KAGOME!?!? DO IT!!!" He then turned his face to Kikyo smiing evilly at Kagome's face and a death glare to her "DO IT! SHE'S GOING TO KILL KAGOME!!" Inuyasha went to Kagome's direction and slashed Tsubaki in half, then he turned to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha dear, you will regret if you killed me besides I'M the one that you only love" Kikyo walked towards Inuyasha.

Kagome had tear rolled down to her cheek. "Inu...ya...sh...a" then she passed out osing too much blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha went beside her and picked her up bridal style and ran towards the hut completely ignored the miko leaving her full of hatred. "Damn it! Why do I always get Kagome injured everytime!!!!" Inuyasha thought. "KAEDE O-BAA!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is it you disrespectful Inuyasha? What the--!?" Kaede noticed he was carrying a bloodied Kagome in his arms AGAIN!!! "What did you use Kaze-No-Kizu on her again!? Bring her in quick!"

"No i didn't do it" Inuyasha went in and layed Kagome on the ground softly.

"What happened Inuyasha!?!?!?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo asked Inuyasha all at the same time.

Shippo jumped on his chest and yelled "What did you do this time Inuyasha!?!?" Shippo's face fied with tears already.

"Can everybody go outside except for Sango. Shippo can you get us a bucket of water please?" Kaede instructed everybody.

"Okay" Shippo took a bucket and went outside to get some water and everybody aso went outside to wait.

"Miroku, when Kagome or Kaede comes out tell me okay?" Inuyasha said and took off where he eft Kikyo

"Inuyasha where are you going!?" Miroku yelled but he ignored it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha finaly arrived and saw Kikyo pouting and folded her arms. "Took you long enough, just leave that thing and say you love me already!" Kikyo starts to walk towards Inuyasha. He also did the same and walked towards Kikyo. When they were close, Kikyo was expecting him to hug her but instead he slapped her, HARD, REALLY HARD! "What the fuck was that for you stupid half fucking breed, dog-shit!!"

"Kikyo, as i said before, I dont' like you no more and Kagome's not a thing, she's my lover now. Kikyo, I'm about to free you right now," Inuyasha said.

"Wah? What ae you talking about? Freeing me? H-How? You're not going to kill me are you dear?" Kikyo gave him a cute puppy eyes look but Inuyasha didn't fall for it. He raised his clawed hand and stabbed through her body. Her body was made of clay so sands of clay were al over Inuyasha's hand.

"I'm sorry and...goodbye" Inuyasha cupped her face before in turned into a bunch of sand.

"Thanks Inuyasha for freeing me i hope you take good care of my reincarnation" On that she turned nothing but air eaving her bone soil (sorry bad english) on the ground. Inuyasha picked it up with two hands and walked back to Kaede's hut. By the time he gets there Kaede was finished with bandaging Kagome.

"Inuyasha? This is--?" Kaede asked pointed the dust on his hands.

"Kaede-obaa i freed Kikyo." Inuyasha looked down at his hand.

Kaede had a tear rolling down her cheek, "Great job, she's safe now" More tears rolled down to her cheek. "Wait" Kaede went in the hut and took out a glass jar "put it in there and i shall put it where it used to be, then we shall pray for Kikyo." Inuyasha did as he told. "Inuyasha i'm proud that you could do that for her. We can pray for her tonight. Now tell me is it my sister that caused Kagome in so much pain?" Kaede asked wiping her face.

"Where's Kagome? Is she alright?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Luckily you brought her back just in time, the wound was cut deep and her blood keep coming out, I put a special herb on her stomach so it will stop from bleeding" Kaede explained. "Now tell me the answer, is it Kikyo who did this?" Kaede repeated the question.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered.

After a few minutes of explaining everything to Kaede, she bowed and said "I'm sorry for the troubles my sister caused Inuyasha, I do pray you forgive her"

"Don't worry, can i see Kagome now?"

"Yes you can but please make sure she doesn't move too much and don't let her stand." Kaede said and Inuyasha nodded a 'yes' in respond.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's my newest chap!! I'll write another chapter right away because it's NEW YEAR!!! HAPPII NEW YEAR EVRY1!!!!! ----hehehe...sorry it took so long.


	18. Chapter 18: Kagome's injuries

Recap:"Yes you can but please make sure she doesn't move too much and don't let her stand." Kaede said and Inuyasha nodded a 'yes' in respond.

Chapter 18: Kagome's injuries.

"Ka-Kagome!?" Inuyasha said silenty. But then he saw she's still sleeping. He couldn't watch her injuries it was still blood all over her shirt and the bandages. "Gomen ne Kagome, because of me you got hurt twice and because of me you suffered. Gomen ne." he whispered.

"In...nu...ya...sha?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and said the name lifting her hand softly to touch his face.

"Kagome!" He quickly grabbed her hand. "Are you okay!? Do you need anything!? Are you hurt!?" Inuyasha yelled and asked full of worries.

"Shh...Inu...yasha...not too...loud...please?" Kagome put her hand Inuyasha was holding over his mouth. "I'll be...alright. Okay? I'm...tired." Kagome said suddenly she winced in pain and more blood came out. She removed her hands away from Inuyasha's mouth and rested her hand on her stomach. She giggled a bit "I guess...I'm...not alright...after all." She closed her eyes and drifted away to sleep.

"How could she giggle when she's hurt!?!? Damn, this woman is weird. Hahaha Kagome you're so nice." he thought. "Oh crap no time for this i have to call Kaede and Sango." He whispered as he stood up.

"No need." said Sango and Kaede. Sango looking at Inuyasha and pointing at the doorway directing him to go out immediatly. Inuyasha 'kehed' then walked outside spotting Miroku rocking the little kitsune Shippo to sleep beside the tree. Miroku caught him staring then patted his hand on the ground telling him to sit down next to him. Inuyasha slowly walked to his direction and sat down beside him like he asked to. Miroku turned his head back to the sleeping kitsune.

"Well...if you don't mind can you tell me what happened between you and Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked still looking at the kitsune.

"Keh!" Inuyasha spatted.

"I don't believe that's what happened. Keh?" Miroku turned his direction to Inuyasha making a face. He saw Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began talking.

After a few minutes of explaining everything of what happened to him and Kagome, Miroku nodded his head.

"Oh so that's what happened. Was it hard killing your former beloved?" Miroku asked. He saw Inuyasha had his head down and his bangs covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha" He patted him on the back comforting him.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha said. "At least she's free now" Inuyasha had a picture of Kikyo in his mind that was smiling and saying thank you. Inuyasha smiled that the fact she's rested in peace. He saw at the corner of his eye that Kaede and Sango came out, their hands were covered in Kagome's blood. Inuyasha ran over to Kaede's side, Miroku also followed but he was walking.

"Kaede-obaa, how's Kagome? Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked quickly. Kaede finished washing her hands by the lake and wiped her hands turning her body and head to Inuyasha. She rested her hand on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She's fine...because she has the will to live, that's what makes her stronger. You can look at her now she's awaken" Kaede said softly. At the back, Sango just glared at him giving him a what-have-you-done look. Inuyasha tingled at her glare. Inuyasha nodded then ran into the hut.

"Well, he really cares her don't you think?"Sango asked.

"Yea he does." Miroku said. Everyone turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Gosh Miroku don't creep up on somebody's back." Sango said.

"My dear Sango, i will never do that again just for you." Miroku said while feeling her ... well you know what.

"PERVERT!!" Sango yelled and slap him across the face.

"Sango please not for me but for this kitsune will you please not so loud?" Miroku asked rubbing where Sango hits him.

"Oh" Sango looked down at the kitsune sleeping cutely on Miroku's arms. Sango patted Shippo on the head then it made him stir around his arms. Sango smiled at the fact "Wow he's cuter than Kirara" she thought. "Umm...hoshi-sama? can i hold him?" She asked shyly begging him to say yes.

"Yes you can my lady Sango, but can i hold you?" Miroku have a pervert look on his face the Sango gave him a hit on the head also giving him an anime death glare that have thunders on her background. Miroku flinched when he saw her eyes then said "I'm just kidding...ha ha ha." Sango took Shippo out of his arms then rocked him like a mum to a baby.

"I'm going to go collect herbs okay?" Kaede said breaking her unknown presence to those two. The two looked at her then nodded.

"Sango, can we go somewhere just privately?" Miroku asked.

"Oh Okay" Sango asked. She walked to the hut and layed Shippo down on the ground beside Kagome then she came out spotting Miroku straight away then followed him to wherever he's going to take her. He held her hand while walking through the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back when Inuyasha just went in the hut--

Inuyasha walked beside her and sat down, holding her hand. "Kagome, you have to wake up soon okay? I want to see your smile again." gripping her hand tightly but enough not to hurt her. "I can't wait until someone plays with this lonely dog." Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. A couple minutes of silence then he heard a oud voice and a loud slap. It was Sango.

"Inu...yasha...don't go." Kagome said but it was ony her dream. A small tear rolled down from Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, you silly little wench" Inuyasha smiled at her words. "I won't go anywhere" Then Sango came in and layed Shippo beside Kagome's legs. She turned to leave without saying anything. "Kagome, wake up soon okay? Everyone is waiting." Then he saw a little smile on Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead then laed down beside her. "I need to wake up tonight for Kikyo's goodbye" thought Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm soooooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooo sorry guys and girls!!!! i promised but...CRIES!!!!!!! hope you all can 4giv me plz!? altho it's kinda a short chap but sorry...bow i'll update soon...- R&R plz!?


	19. Chapter 19:The two lovers

Chapter 19:The two lovers.

Recap: Inuyasha kissed her forehead then layed down beside her. "I need to wake up tonight for Kikyo's goodbye" thought Inuyasha.

(Author's note: Wel i plan to skip all those Kikyo farewell things if you all don't really mind - but i'll talk a little about it)

"Hoshi-sama? Where are you taking me?" Sango lifted her head to make an eye contact with Miroku but he didn't react he just ignored the question and kept walking through the dark of the forest (don't think anything dirty keep reading...please) Sango just let him lead the way to wherever he's going to take her. She suddenly gasped and stopped her tracks then pulled her hand out of his hold. "You're not going to do anything perverted are you hoshi-sama? 'Cause if you will i'll beat the crap out of you." Sango threatened.

"My dear dear Sango, you're starting to act a little ike Inuyasha did you know that?" He giggled the continued saying "Trust me, i really want to take you to this special place and the only way there is through this forest. Trust me on this one and im sure you'll love it my dear." Miroku took her hands and started walking again. Putting a loving smile on his face.

"Eventhough you propose to me doesn't mean we go to the next step. (remember? what ep is that on inuyasha?? owell)" Sango said, a sight blush appeared on her face. Miroku suddenly let go of her hand and stood behind her covering Sango's eyes with his hands. "Wait. What are you doing!?!?" Sango didn't push him away though.

"I love you" Miroku whispered in her ear before pulling his hand away. Wrapping his arms around Sango's waist. Miroku could see Sango's shockness from side.

Sango first saw Kaede in front of her then walked to the side. Sango's eyes widened in surprise not believing her eyes at the moment but it's true. Her eyes covering up with tears, flowing down softly. It was a land completly covered in all sorts of colours of roses saying "I love u 4ever Sango will u b mine 4ever?" Sango giggled and turned around and covered her lips with his FORCEFULLY. "Yes yes hoshi-sama. I love you yes." Sango said between her giggles and laughs of happiness. She kissed him again but more passionately. Miroku's tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth to let each other explore each other's mouths.

"Well...i guess i'm not here at the moment. Well, congratulations to you both." Sango and Miroku pulled away when Kaede was half way finished talking. After Kaede said those words, she bowed and left. Leaving these new couples together. They both turned to face each other again and planted another passionate kiss.

Sango pulled away and rested her head between his chin and shoulder. "I bet you asked these flowers from Kagome," Sango asked as she giggled.

"Why do you think that? Sango my dearest, to make you mine i'll do anything, including picking these lovely roses for my lovely soon to be wife Sango." Miroku said putting the most gorgeous smile on him. (A/N: i can imagine! SO HOT!) Sango cried and kiss him again, Miroku pulled back. Sango had a shocking expression wondering why he pulled back. Miroku lifted her hand and wiped away the tears on Sango with his thumb. "Sango, I don't like it when you cry, your smile looks way better. I don't like to kiss you when you cry." Miroku said like a 5 year old child seeing his mum cry.

"Well too bad isn't it hoshi-sama?" As she cried again and kissed him again. Miroku giggled between the kiss and kissed her back. "I love you" Sango said between the kiss.

They pulled back and Miroku said "I love you too. But promise me one thing," Sango ooked confused but nodded, he continued "Don't call me hoshi-sama, we're going to be wife and husband." Sango blushed as red as an apple but nodded facing the ground. "You know, I'm not at the ground darl." Sango blushed EVEN redder. Miroku held her chin forcing her to face him. "I'm here"

"Miroku? Umm...will you grope other girls?" Sango asked blushing and it made Miroku flinch, Sango kicked the rocks on the ground, looking down, very nervous "Umm...because well...we are going to be err...you know...m...ma...mates soon. Well?" Miroku flinched again looking at her now glittering eyes. Then Sango added "CAUSE IF YOU DO, OMAE ZETTAI URUSANAIDE!!!!(A/N: omae zettai urusanaidei will never ever forgive you).

Miroku chuckled nervously "ha ha...well...ummm..." Miroku thinking of what to say next.

Sango chuckled at this statement and leaned up, dangerously close to his lips "I'm just kidding" she whispered and then lean the rest of the way to passionately kiss him. They both broke apart for air.

"Ano...Sango my dear?" Miroku asked.

"Yea?"

"Umm...can you say the words again when you were close to my lips?"

Sango sweatdropped "I can't believe you!!!! Grrr..." Sango was pretending to be furious. Pushing him a side, stomping back to the hut.

"I'm sorry, Sango please forgive me?"

Sango turned around and laughed "I said i will forgive you no matter what happens because I LOVE MIROKU!!!!" A/N AWWWWW... 

Miroku ran to her and pick her up bridal style and span her around while saying "I LOVE SANGO!!!!!" not saying more like yelling. He finally stopped and leaned down to kiss her again. Sango's arm snaked behind Miroku's neck. Miroku dropped her on her feet lightly but still kissing, both hands went around Sango's slim waist to deepen the kiss. They broke apart and breathing heavily.

"Should we go back to check on the others?" Miroku asked.

"Nah...i want to stay here longer," Sango blushed when she said "just you and me" Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, whatever for my damn hot lady" Sango chuckled at the comment.

inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag

Inuyasha layed down with Kagome, Inuyasha was wide awake and Kagome was slightly snoring. He was facing side ways looking at Kagome's side face. 'Gods she's so beautiful! With so angelic white skin and those red cherry lips, sigh i wish she coud be my mate...Wait...MATE? that's too quick! but...i love her...i love her like i want to stay with her forever, she doesn't need a stupid half breed like me but she says before that she loves me too right? but i wonder if she loves me the same as i love her.' Inuyasha had a whole lot of questions flowing in his mind asking him questions mentally.

He was shocked when he heard her saying "Inuyasha,...mm...i love you...mmm so much" He chuckled at this statement. He tried not to augh to loud but it was too late. She opened one eye to see him covering his mouth with one hand. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Finaly finished laughing from what it seems like romantic.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

She was about to say "You're lying" but she was tired. "Ano...umm...what...happened...to Kikyo?" She didn't really want to ask but she was just concern. Until she saw bangs covering his eyes. "Inuyasha?" She slowly lifted up her hand, as soon as she was going to brush his hair aside he grabbed her hand and his face leaned on it. "What's wrong? Danna? A/N Dannamaster 

Inuyasha chuckled "Please don't call me that, dear."

"And don't call me that too, you sound like Miroku for a second" Inuyasha layed back down with her She sat up and cupped Inuyasha's face with both hands and kissed him softly and passionately. She was now on top of him, Inuyasha holding her waist. Kagome playing with his hair.

"EWWWWW, will you two get a room?" A voice said. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to search for the person who said that. Shippo.

"Shippo, teme, if you didn't notice we ARE in a room!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well do it somewhere private will ya? I'm a kid you know?"

"Ha! Now you confess that you're still a kid."

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

"Nuh uh...it's my mouth i can say things whatever i want!" Then he stuck his tongue out.

"Okay okay shh...both of you stop it okay? Inuyasha, i really don't wanna say the 'S' word and Shippo, it's rude you know?"

"Fine!" They both said together turning their heads away from each other.

"For the love of...huh? Ne Shippo, where's Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Kirara?" Asked Kagome looking around.

"Oh them? Miroku is going to take Sango somewhere and Kirara is just outside." Shippo replied.

"Oh okay. By the way, i'm going outside to take a fresh air. Both of you stay." Inuyasha was about to say something but he was interrupted by Kagome "I don't care Inuyasha just stay here, i'l be alright, if i'm in danger i'll yell as loud as i could okay?" All he can do now is nod, Kagome smile sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" As she slowly stood up making sure it doesn't open the wound on her shoulder. She walked to the place where she sang in the first place. (In chappii 1) She started to hum the begginning of the song which is Forgivenesss by Ayumi Hamasaki. (WARNING DOWNLOAD THAT SONG IMMEDIATLY. IT'S THE BEST!!!!!!!)

She paused a little to smell the flowers around her, then she sat down beside a tree, what a coincidence, it's the Goshinboku. Then she closed her eyes, resting a little bit then continued humming, butterflies on her shoulder, wind playing with her hair, flowers begin to bloom, then she start singing.

bokutachi wa toki ni

doushiyou mo nai

ayamachi wo okashi

Inuyasha walking around to try to find the angelic voice, as expected he smiled, looking at the butterflies around her and flowers around her.

sono uchi ni sukoshi

fukan ni naru

boukansha gotoku

'I missed her voice so much'

maru de nani mo nakatta you na

kao wo shite arukidasu

dakedo kyou mo

oboeteiru

tatakai wa owaranai

When it comes to the high pitch, Kagome sang it easily, he saw her opening her eyes slightly but she didn't see him, he was jumping up the tree as soon as she sango the high pitched.

kitto dare mo ga ai wo mamoru tame datta

He leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes concentrating on the singing.

bokutachi wa honno

ten de shikanaku

subete de mo atte

itsu no hi ka sore ga

musubi atte

sen ni naru no nara

koko ga sora wo tadayou dake no

chiisa na katamari de mo

ashita mo kitto

akiramenai

tatakai wo osorezu ni

kitto dare mo ga ai wo mamoru sono tame ni

maru de nani mo nakatta you na

kao wo shite arukidasu

dakedo kyou mo

oboeteiru

tatakai wa owaranai

kitto dare mo ga ai wo mamoru sono tame ni

kitto dare mo ga nanika wo shinjite itai

He hopped of and startled her. "Who's there!?" Kagome exclaimed as she stood up taking a few steps forward.

Inuyasha hugged her from behind, "You are gorgeous."

Kagome blushed "Didn't i say not to follow me?"

"To say the truth, i listened everytime you sang. Sorry Kagome."

Kagome giggled. "Well...do you like it?"

Inuyasha spun her around leaned down to whisper in her ear "It's beautiful, like you"

"Why thank you my prince in shining armour." She leaned up to kiss him passionately. Kagome broke apart. Inuyasha carried her bridal style and sat down under the Goshinboku, Kagome sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ne Inuyasha? If you didn't notice, you haven't answer my question. Where is Kikyo and what happened? You look so sad when i asked."

"Oh that..."

"Yes that..."

"Umm...i err...killed her."

It took 10 seconds to realise what he just said. She hopped off of him. "You WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU KILL KIKYO? i mean, it's hard to kill someone who loved and cherished before right?"

"It's for her own good, she's free now, we have to go and pray for her at midnight, then you can get one part of your soul back."

"Oh, no wonder he's sad" she muttered the last part. "Well let's get ready then, it's almost dark." She fake-smile to him and he knew it.

"Ah, okay."

inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag

At midnight, everybody went and prayed or bid Kikyo farewell. Silent tears escaped from Kaede's eyes. Then a white light shone in front of them. Kaede told Kagome to step up front. Kagome grabbed the lost soul with both hands and put it in her body. Her whole body thumped like a single heartbeat. Then she was normal again, stepped back to beside Inuyasha and continued praying. 'Kikyo's, if you're here inside me, please rest in peace.' Kagome thought.

inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag mirxsan inuxkag

YO! everyone! sorry gonna move houses soon so updates will take a month later i think but i hope not tho...love the stoz so far? hehehe...if you do review pwease!? luv yaz lotz mwa kisses and hugz!


	20. Chapter 20:It's over?

Chapter 20: It's over?

Recap: Then she was normal again, stepped back to beside Inuyasha and continued praying. 'Kikyo, if you're here inside me, please rest in peace.' Kagome thought.

They all went back to their huts except for Inuyasha. Kagome stood a good distance away from him. Tears starting to form in her eyes, she didn't let it fall, she wont because he will notice her crying or it's her fault that his 'used to be lover' died. She understands Inuyasha's feelings right now that he regrets killing her. She couldn't hold it anymore, few tears slide down her cheek to her chin then to the ground. Her eyes was so wide that it will pop out. He didn't turn around and continued looking and praying to the grave. 'Why Inuyasha? I thought...i guess, we shouldn't start this relationship after all, i guess...' Kagome thought then a few more tears escaped her hurtful eyes then she continued 'i guess you still love her...' She started to sob but as soon as she did that Sango hugged her from behind.

"Kagome-chan? Don't be sad, come on...let's go" Sango asked.

She nodded her head as 'yes'. Then Sango escorted her to the bone-eaters well.

'She's still crying, damn that Inuyasha! I'm gonna show my new moves after this.' They sat beside the well, Kagome cried even harder. "Oh my god, I'm sorry what did I do?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome stopped crying for a few seconds. On those few seconds she looks like a five year old girl that have chubby cheeks and red eyes hearing something funny, then pout. "Kagome-chan?" Kagome 'waah'ed then she hugged Sango around the neck. 'Okay, maybe I shouldn't say her name. Oh what the hell, there's a crying girl hugging me now!' When she was about to say something Kagome interrupted.

"He loves her Sango-chan, Inuyasha still loves Kikyo!!" She said between sobs and hiccups.

Sango eyes widened. 'He still loves her!?!? Oh that dog have pay me no mind! I'm going to put my fucking Hiraikotsu up his skinny ass.' She thought with anger clenching on Kagome's shirt. "Ano...Kag..." She was interrupted by her once again.

"And HE told me he LOVES me, he's still a fucking two-timing bastard! Sango..." He cried and yelled at the same time. Sango was getting a bit scared eventhough she is still mad or angry.

"Kagome-chan...Shhh...it'll be okay...he..." Sango is interrupted for the third time AGAIN!

"Sango, it's not okay, i want it to be just good. I don't want him to love another person when he says he like me." Kagome said pulled back from the hug, still sobbing and crying. Sango's shirt or kimono is now wet in tears.

"Kagome-chan, stay here for a minute okay?" Sango said holding Kagome's hands together, only Kagome's. "INUYASHA, YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKING DOG COME HERE!!!!!!!!!"

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"Who the fuck do you call me a motherfucking dog, i don't fuck my mum you know?" Inuyasha came running from tree to tree then standing right in ront of them, he wa shocked why he couldn't smell Kagome's tears from then. Then he looked up to the sky. 'It's not new moon yet, how come i didn't smell her? Damn it!' Inuyasha said angry to himself.

"Sango! Why did you tell him to come!?" Kagome stood up yelling down at her. Then she ran away.

"You fucking retard, may I ask why in the great hell are you still here, fucker?" Sango said like she didn't know him at all and really angry at him. She punched him in the face, HARD. He stumbled back a few steps but didn't fall down. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BETRAY HER!?!?!?"

"What the fuck you blabbering about!?!?" He asked about to hit back but he was forcing himself not to.

"Blabbering? BLABBERING!? SHE WAS FUCKING UPSET THAT YOU STAYED FOR A FUCKING HALF AN HOUR AFTER EVERONE IS GONE!! WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?" Completely yelling in front of his face. And she walked away leaving a worried look on his face.

'What the fuck am i still here, Kagome...' He woke up from his wondering world.

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

Kagome sighed. 'I'll just rest here for a bit. Don't want anyone to find me especially...'

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha called.

'...him.' Kagome was sitting on top of a tree easy to climb on but high enough to hide. She don't have to look but she said loudly "Hi Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" as he leaped twice then landed on the branch she's sitting on, then immediatly he hugged her tightly, she was shocked at this move. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry" Kagome have no emotions at all, didn't return the hug. He pulled back and look her in the eyes. "Kagome?" but she didn't look back. He leaned closer and kissed her. It was cold, she didn't return the kiss. She was still blankly staring at nothing but the sky. She pulled back.

"Inuyasha, anone...I" She was interrupted by him kissing her again. Then he pulled back after a few seconds, he leaned his forehead to hers, their lips are a centremetre away from each other. Inuyasha cupped her face, to make her look at him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I love you Kagome, not Kikyo. I love you so much that i want you to be my mate." Her emotions are back to her again. She was stunningly shocked.

"Wha..." Kagome blurted out.

"Kagome I love you, I'm sorry of what it happened. I love you not Kikyo. I would do anything to make you forgive me."

Kagome had a loving smile on her. "Inuyasha...I love you too." She was crying again. She leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her waist. "Inuyasha...I love you too but...tell me, why? why did you stay? why didn't you come back with me? Tell me the truth, please..."

Inuyasha was upset with himself making his girl cry because of him. "Kagome, I'll tell you. I stayed longer because...i miss her." Kagome flinch at this statement. She pulled back slowly, stood up. "Kagome...I'm not finished you have to listen." Kagome jumped down and landed on her feet, but felt weak so she kneeled down unti she gain control.

"No need, I love you Inuyasha but..." She stood up facing up to where Inuyasha is. "we best be friends again." Her eyes were cold starting to become Kikyo. Then she walked off like nothing happened between those two.

Inuyasha had tears in his eyes, not believing what he just saw or experience. 'Ka...go...me?' He chucked to himself insanely. then stopped and kneeled down "No...don't leave me..."

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK

Sango went inside the hut when she was sone with Inuyasha. "Damn that dog shit! You better watch yourself from now on, or you'll be lunch for Kirara tomorrow." She murmured, fidgeting with the blanket.

"Wondering what's with Sango?" Shippo whispered to Miroku's ear. "She came in and then she was talking to herself."

"Yea i agree...but stay quiet." Miroku whispered back.

"You know I'm not deaf you guys. GOODNIGHT!" She said loudly close to yelling.

"Sorry Sango dearest and sweet dreams." As Miroku came over to her side and kissed her cheek then found his way to her butt. Sango's eyes turned red then used hiraikotsu to smash his head. Miroku was there beside Sango with a pink or red lump on his head and stars spinning around his head. Shippo shook his head.

Kagome came in immediatly yelled "GOODNIGHT!" then went under her sleeping bag and slept.

'Umm...why is everone all freaky today? I'm scared...wait, where do i sleep? i normally sleep next to Kagome but she's way to scary right now. Oh well, i'll sleep in the middle.' Shippo thought

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

"I could use him for a couple of use."

(WARNING: please read the summary below for another story im going to create and see if you like it...PWEASE??? puppii-eyes PWEASE!?!?!? thanks real much if you do.)

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK

WHO THE HELL SAY THAT!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okiez im done i love ya'll you guyz are awesome!!!!!!! im sure this story probaby will end pretty soon...sad? awwww...tell me then i'll add more chappiez!!! o yea! i forgot, only for ya'll i want to make a new story after this. It's called 'There are still time' It's inuxkag no worriez no worriez...

Summary:

Naraku's dead, everything over. Inuyasha decided that he chooses Kagome over Kikyo, and he wished to change to a human, he asked the Shikon no Tama for the wish and it came true but it seems like he is older than her, he didn't want that so he asked the Shikon no Tama for the wish but it turns out he's getting older and older...can he undo the wish or will he die?


	21. Chapter 21:My knight in shining armour

Chapter 21: My knight in shining armour.

Recap: "I could use him for a couple of use."

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK

Inuyasha walked in and saw Kagome and Sango is covering themselves under the blanket. Inuyasha sighed and went outside, he searched for the Goshinboku. When he reach there, he touched the tree, he leaped to the top to rest or sleep. 'What the hell have I done?' he sighed in defeat. 'I love her but, if that's what she wanted then...i'll wait for her.' One tear rolled down his cheek. (impossible i know) He closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep, kept remembering what Kagome said or did.

---Flash--back---

"No need, I love you Inuyasha but..." She stood up facing up to where Inuyasha is. "we best be friends again." Her eyes were cold starting to become Kikyo. Then she walked off like nothing happened between those two.

---End---Flash--back---

He slightly opened his eyes, everything he saw is blurry, he had tears in his eyes, he didn't want them to fall. Then he whispered "I need you Kagome."

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK

Kagome couldn't sleep so she walked out of the hut slowly, not waking up anybody. She was going to find Inuyasha but she mostly didn't want to. She stretched and walked around, she found a place where no Inuyasha is in sight and everything is clear. She layed down on the grass, thinking back of what happened. (the flashback that Inuyasha had okiez?) She felt so sorry for the hanyou and she was disappointed. "My knight in shining armour, where is my real knight?"

"Right here." A voice said? (U think it's inu right? guess again)

Kagome sat up quickly to find the person who said that, she spotted him right away. Wearing a short animal skin skirt and an armour for his body, tying up his hair to a high ponytail. Kagome smiled and greeted "Hi Kouga-san"

"Hi my Kagome." Kouga greeted to her.

'When did i become your stupid women? Leave damn it!' She thought in anger but she didn't show the expression. "Ummm...well nice to see you Kouga-san, but, why are you here? And it's so dark." Kagome asked .

"Well i was near here so i guess i would pay a visit. Why aren't you asleep? Miss me?" He said in a lecherous voice. Kagome giggled (FAKE). "And, where's that dog-turd? He's scared to face me?" He asked looking around for him.

"Ummm...I'm not sure, he's.." She was interrupted by a voice.

"I'm here, what do you want you stupid wolf?" Inuyasha asked coming in behind Kagome who shocked her half dead.

"Oi you scared my women! Now you have to pay!" Kouga yelled.

"Gomen Kagome for scaring you." He faced to her with a pleading eyes for a forgiveness. Kagome nodded. "Wolf! Get out before ya get hurt!"

"Bring it on, mutt!" They growled to each other leaving Kagome alone to watch this scene.

"SHUT IT!!" Kagome yelled. Them both turned to face her. Her face was ful of anger, they got a little scared from this "Oh i had ENOUGH!!!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh i forgot i had to bring food to my lairs. Bye Kagome." Kouga lifted her hands and kissed it. "Love you" He winked and Kagome blushed. Inuyasha was watching the whole scene in front of him.Kouga sped off. He was about to chase him but Kagome pulled his sleeve and shook her head giving him a glare.

"Keh!" And he started to walk away. He stopped he couldn't take it anymore, he need her so bad. He turn around and walked slowy towards her, his face facing the ground. He said slowly "Kagome..."

Kagome is also facing the ground "Ummm...what is it?" She asked.

"I...I need you Kagome. Can you please let me explain? Just for 1 minute?" He asked facing her as she did the same. She hesitated at first but nodded slowly. "Kikyo, she's like a friend to me now. Like Miroku or Sango that kind of friend." Kagome was shocked she misunderstood him "I miss her because if Sango or Miroku died, i will miss them too." He gulped and continued "Kagome, I..." He was interrupted.

Kagome had tears pouring down her cheek.She threw herself at him for a hug. "Inuyasha, gomen ne...gomen ne! I love you Inuyasha, I need you too. I'm so stupid Inuyasha. Why didn't I let you finish talking? I love you...I'm sorry" Inuyasha was shocked at this statement but smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't be sorry, I should be the one who's sorry" She cried even harder. Inuyasha giggled. "Shh...It's okay," He said cooing her. She pulled back from the hug and saw the wetness on Inuyasha's haori. She wiped it with her hand. "Don't worry about that." As he held Kagome's shoulder to stop her from doing that.

"Oh my goodness! Sniff What happened to your cheek!? Sniff It's purple!" Kagome exclaimed touching it softly. She giggled. "I bet this is Sango's doing. I have to thank her for punishing you."

"What!? You're going to thank her after she did this to me!? No way!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek where it's bruised "I'm sorry"

Inuyasha leaned forward and crushed his lips on to Kagome's. Kagome kissed back. After a few seconds, he pulled back. Smiling at the girl. "I didn't mean to pull back but I have to."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked sadly. Inuyasha shook his head, smiling.

"OI HAVE YOU PEEKED ENOUGH YET!? YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!!" Inuyasha yelled to the people who are peeking.

"Oro? (Oroan expression like ??)" Miroku said popped out behind a bush and so did the others.

"Wha..." Kagome blushed. "You guys were here all along!? Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell me? And why are you guys awake?" Kagome yelled at them.

"Well, we heard you yell "SHUT IT!!!" so we woke up and founded you with Kouga and Inuyasha." Sango explained.

Kagome sighed in defeat "Whatever...Come on..." Kagome yawned "I'm sleepy,"

"Okay Let's go then." Sango said.

"Sango! Can I seep with you tonight?" Shippo asked. She nodded her head and smiled then gared at Miroku who had his hands now one inch from her butt but he stopped and giggled. She glared at him giving him a sign 'Touch it and die!' Miroku giggled nervously.

Inuyasha and Kagome was watching everything from behind, them both exchange glances then turn back. Inuyasha had an idea. He scooped up Kagome to his arms, he is carrying her bridal style. "Shh..." He said to her as she was about to say something. She kept quiet as he leapt to one tree that Sango or Miroku can't see them both and sat down, Kagome sat on his lap, resting her head on his chest. "Can you stay with me tonight?"He asked.

Kagome smiled and said "How can I say no? Oh I forgot two things i have to do."

"Huh? Do we have to go back down?" He asked tiredly.

"No don't worry you lazy bum. I can just do it here. The first thing is..." She leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, he licked her bottom lip for entrance, she opened it without hesitation. Inuyasha explored every inch in her mouth but she didn't, she was too shy to. She pulled away in a couple of minutes. Them both was out of breath especially Kagome. She started to joke and she was clutching on to her chest breathing every last breath. Inuyasha became worried and it made Kagome laugh. "I'm just joking. I'm alright, my breathing is fine" She finaly stopped laughing when he was pouting. "awww, i'm sorry Inuyasha" She said cupping his face with both of her hands. And pued him towards her for another kiss. She pulled away in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha giggled "So, what's the next thing?" He asked. Her eyes were looking at the Kotodama no Nenju (sp?) the necklace he was wearing. i forgot what it's called "Hmm? What is it?"

She reached her hands and grabbed the necklace. She focused on her hands and it was glowing with the necklace. She slowly ifted up the neckace to the top of his head and got it out successfully. She smiled warmly at him "You're free."

"Wha...You don't mind? I mean...it's better when i have that because i don't trust myself to do things." He looked at her only to find her eyes fulled with love.

"I trust you because I love you" Kagome said as she gave him a peck on the lips. "Okay enough talking, I'm tired to say another word."

"Okay, goodnight. My Kagome." He whispered the last part to himself so she couldn't hear it, but she did and she smiled.

"My Inuyasha." She whispered.

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK

"Aww...couples again...YUCK! I shoud of used him earlier but it's too late now." the mysterious voice said. He clicked his finger and he slowly faded. "I'll be back, just you two wait and see"

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXK

HEHEHEHE im back again!!! i love you guys so much for supporting me!!!!!! updates again for all you adorable little creatures. Love ya'll R&R pwease:3 Mwa


	22. Chapter 22:Messing up

Chapter 22: Messing up.

Recap: "Aww...couples again...YUCK! I shoud of used him earlier but it's too late now." the mysterious voice said. He clicked his finger and he slowly faded. "I'll be back, just you two wait and see"

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

The next morning Kagome was the one who first woke up but she didn't open her eyes. She felt so comfortable, when she opened one eye she fresked out and yelped a bit until Inuyasha woke up and clamped her mouth shut with one hand.

"That is my worst good morning i have in my entire life, wench" Inuyasha said slowly removed his hand from Kagome's mouth.

"Well, your life ain't over yet, wait 'till you see" Kagome humphed turned to look at him being really careful not to fall down from the tree. (If ya'll forgot they slept in a tree last night remember??)

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha leaned closer to her lips then whispered "Can i have a better one now?" As he was about to kiss her Kagome stopped him by putting a finger between their lips.

"Inuyasha Inuyasha...when did you get so perverted??" Kagome laughed at her own statement, but Inuyasha growled. "You talk to Miroku-sama too much Inuyasha." She kept giggling but it stopped by a hungry kiss. Kagome kissed him back, before he wants to get more passionate Kagome broke the kiss for a break. "Inuyasha, ano...can you pwease put me down?" Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha pouted like a little puppy who doesn't want the owner to leave "Why?"

"Aww Inu-chan..." Inuyasha was shocked at this statement when Kagome placed a peck on his lips. "I promise that I'll give you loads of ramen if you get me down."

"RAMEN!!! GOD!! I haven't eaten those for ages!! I have to eat those whatever rice ball you gave me. It's so di..." He was about to say digusting when Kagome stood on the tree. "Delicious!!"Inuyasha faked but it didn't fool Kagome.

"Inuuuyashaaaaa..." Kagome murmured. "I HATE YOU!!!" Kagome screamed as her foot slipped and fell yelling "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha jumped after her and catched her waist then fell on the ground, Kagome was on top of him. "Ita ta ta...(ouch) Damn it wench"

Kagome's eyes became watery and hugged him in a death grip "I'm so sorry Inuyasha!!" Then she sat up "Are you okay? Anything hurt? Oh my god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't.." Inuyasha put his index finger on her lips.

"Shhh Geez, it's not the first now can you get off me?" Inuyasha asked removing his finger.

Kagome leaned down to kiss him and shocked him, Inuyasha broke the kiss as he heard running footsteps. "Kagome get up now!" Kagome did as she was told and soon followed by Inuyasha. The 4 people walked towards them.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"We heard you screaming so we came to look for you" Miroku added.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"Are you injured?" Kaede asked.

"Okay people shut up will you!?!?" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome nudged him. "I'm sorry that you got worried," Kagome bowed "Demo watashi daijoubu wa! (i'm fine anyway)."

"Youkata!!" (So glad!!) Sango sighed.

Miroku nodded "It must be your knight came into the rescue eh?" Miroku giggled nudging Inuyasha a bit. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed and looked on the ground. Everyone soon followed Miroku and started to laugh, NOT including Inuyasha and Kagome. And Kirara "mew"ed.

"Can you all like piss off now?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Fine we'll leave you newlyweds now." Shippo said, everyone laughed again.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha was about to charge him when he felt a death glance from Kagome.

"Okay okay we'll leave come on Kaede-sama, Miroku and Shippo we'll leave." Sango said directing to Kaede, Miroku and Shippo.

"How about Kirara? And when you leave don't you DARE peek or I'll squash your eyeballs out and feed it to demons." Inuyasha threatened them.

"EWW Inuyasha!!! you're way to mean!" Kagome said hitting his arm softly and digusted with what he had said. Then She waved goodbye to the group.

"Now, what were you going to do that you want to go down?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Oh!" Kagome's light popped up. "Yeah...I have to brush my teeth. I think my breath stinks." She said waving her hands in front of her mouth.

"Your breath doesn't stink" He kissed her suddenly then pulled back. "You smell like me."

"Ugh...I'm not your wife yet!!" Kagome excaimed.

'I want you to be mine and only mine forever' Inuyasha thought silently.

Kagome walked away from him then turned around after a few steps then smiled brightly at him "But I want you to be mine, and mine only forever." Kagome said. She smiled the most cutest smile for him.

'That's what I thought' Inuyasha came running towards her and hugged her. Kagome was shocked and confused about suddenly Inuyasha came running to her.

"I...Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Kagome can you be mine?" He whispered.

"Eh? Nani? Me? To you?" Kagome said blushing madly and still confused.

"I love you Kagome. I love you too much that it hurts." He let go of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked to the side and sadness filled in her eyes. " I love you too but..." Kagome looked at him and saw him very upset he loosened his strength on her shoulder.

"But?"

"But I'm only in year 11 this year."

"So?"

"So, I guess it's too early i mean we just started this and..."

"So in other words you don't love me as much"

"No. Inuyasha...listen..."

"I don't want to listen to your crap!!! I get ALL my hopes up for NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!!!!"

"Inuyasha...Gomen..." Kagome whispered.

"SORRY!?!?!?!? IS THAT ALL I'M GONNA GET??? SORRY!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome burst out in tears and ran away.

'Oh my fuck did I just do that? Damn it!' He thought "Kagome!!" he yelled but she kept running. He sat down beside a tree and smelled something. Something so familiar and disgusting. 'NARAKU!!!' He thought. He quickly got up and and looked around. "NARAKU SHOW YOURSELF!! MIROKU!!!! SANGO!!!!!!!!!"

"hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" His wicked laugh came in closer and closer until Inuyasha saw him but his eyes widened when he saw a person Naraku was carrying. Kagome. "Poor little puppy calling for help and lost his girlfriend."

"Inuyasha growled "GIVE ME BACK KAGOME!!!!" As he charged forward.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm a cliffhanger MWAHAHAHAHA teeheehee luv ya'll so much that you didn't have fire on me you can't believe how greatful I am I"M SO SORRY this is a REALLY short chapter :P luv ya'lls SO MUCH!!! anyway the other thing is should i make my new story AU or past??? Your choice cause you are all my precious!!


	23. Chapter 23: Battle against Naraku

Chapter 22: Battle against Naraku.

Recap: "Inuyasha growled "GIVE ME BACK KAGOME!!!!" As he charged forward.

"ARGGGGGHHHH!" Inuyasha ran to him in full demon speed. He unsheathed his Tessaiga and ready to slice him in half. Naraku smirked at him and sends a tentacle at him, Inuyasha sliced it off but he was caught off guard when there's another one behind it. It stabbed through Inuyasha's stomach. He as thrown far awayand fell to the ground with a loud crash, Naraku even heard it.

Naraku chuckled but then he felt something moved him. The crash woke Kagome. "I see you finally awoken. Took you long enough but you missed half the show."

Kagome didn't really listen to him as she is full awoken now. She first realised she was being carried by Naraku with one hand. She looked around the ground and noticed Inuyasha was half unconscious. Her eyes filled with tears and she yelled "Inuyasha wa? INUYASHA WA DOKO!?!?!?!? (where is inuyasha?)" She turned to face Naraku."

"Kagome-sama? DOKO!?!?!?" Miroku yelled out of no where.

"I'm HERE!!! MIROKU-SAMA!!!! SANGO-CHAN!!!! COME QUI...mmm...hmmmmnnmm" Naraku covered her mouth with his hand. She was glarring daggers at him.

"It's useless to glare daggers at me." He chuckled. Then he let go of his hand.

"What do you want?" She was crying. "Where's Inuyasha?" She was forcing her tears to hold back. Then she heard sounds of bushes moving, she turned around to where the sound came from. She saw a silver streak of hair. She quickly asked loudly "Inuyasha?"

The figure came in and it disappointed Kagome (guess who??) "Do not mistake me for that stupid half-breed." (FLUFFY!!!) Sesshoumaru directed at Kagome then turned his face to Naraku glaring coldly at him.

Then another rustling of the bushes. Kagome didn't want to say the name again but she still did the same tone as she did before "Inuyasha?"

The 2 came in "Kagome-sama!" and "Kagome -chan!" They yelled together. Sango and Miroku and Shippo. They stopped their tracks when they notice she was being carried by Naraku.

"Naraku." Miroku said. He pushed Sango gently to the back of him and he whispered. "Sango, get changed and bring Shippo with you, be etremely cautious. And bring bows and arrows too. This might be our last fight." Sango gripped on Miroku's kimono tightly and nodded.

"Shippo let's go!" Sango whipered to Shippo.

They both ran away to the hut until they were out of sight. Kagome was extremely upset, she thought 'Sango-chan didn't want to fight him to bring me back? Shippo too? No way. It's probably a mistake'

"Who is a half-breed? You stupid toxic dog." A voice came from no where and Kagome smiled brightly.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled for the third time.

"I said stupid half breed." Sesshoumaru said still looking at Naraku.

Naraku was fuming that Inuyasha is still concious. He lifted Kagome up with his hand and strangle her. Inuyasha ran to him "LET HER GO!! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!!"

"And Kikyo." Naraku added. "She was killed in your own filthy hands and this.." He lifted Kagome higher "is her replacement." Kagome was hitting Naraku's hand trying to break free but it's no use. Naraku smirked as he felt so pain at all "Alright. I'll make this slowly and painfully" He threw Kagome to a tree, her head hits the tree first so she passed out.

"Kagome!" He was about to run to her but Naraku formed a barrier around her so no one could approach her.

"If you could destroy me in within, hmmm, 15 minutes the barrier is gone. In within these 15 minutes she will bleed from everywhere in her body. Her mouth, nose, eyes, and ears." Everyword made Inuyasha more angrier. "Let's see if she's strong or not, if she bleeds too much, she will die."

"Enough talking! Prepare to die." Sesshoumaru charged forward and drew out his Tokijin.Naraku formed a barrier. Inuyasha drew out his Tessaiga and turned it red charge forward as well. Miroku charged with his staff too. Naraku smirked as he saw the three guys can't get through his barrier. Inuyasha fell on his back, so did Miroku and Sesshoumaru standing up.

"As expected from Sesshoumaru" He stared at Sesshoumaru coldly still holding his smile. His smile disppeared when Sesshoumaru put his Tokijin away.

"I don't think we have to fight anymore." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha bended one knee and added "We have a delivery" Miroku looked at the two boys confusingly until Sango and Shippo came in but there's another person or should I say a baby. Sango is carrying a baby, the baby is all white. Naraku's heart.

"Here's a delivery to Inuyasha." Sango said.

Inuyasha walked to Sango. Smirking. "I sure want to kill this package." As he held the baby and threw it on the floor. Everyone drew their swords including Inuyasha, Sango, Sesshoumaru." Shippo just stood on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Miroku held on to his beads on his hands and turned to Naraku. "We are waiting for this last moment, and here it's goodbye." Everyone stabbed the baby (poor baby!! but worth it) and blood spilled to everone's sword. And Miroku took his beads off and "KAZAANA!!!"

Naraku held his chest and and screamed "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" As he was listed off the ground and being sucked off by Miroku's Kazaana. When Naraku was gone, his Kazaana was gone too. The barrier disappeared.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha quickly ran to her side and saw her still unconcious but coughing, blood from everywhere on her face. As Naraku has said from nose, mouth, ears and eyes. "Damn it" He cursed. He quickly lifted her and ran to the hut.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara watched Inuyasha running. "Sango? Miroku? Is Kagome gonna be alright? And..." Shippo looked at Miroku and asked "Is Naraku finally dead?"

Sango had tears running down her cheeks. "Yes Shippo to both of your questions."

"Yea, Kazaana gone and Naraku defeated." Miroku said looking at his hands.

They didn't celebrate because they are worried about Kagome. "Let's go back." Sango said leaving first. Then followed by the rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Is Naraku really dead? YAY and not yay TT.TT i hate myself for creating Kagome always hurt but it's good right?? CRIES tell me if you don't like it!!! STORY IS ALMOST OVER!!! CRIES I'm SO going to cry I love ya'll reviewers so much!!! 2 more chapters then I'm done...CRIES

**PLZ READ!!!! You know the story "There's still time" I'm going to create? I want to make it AU...is it okiez with you all who is planning to read it??? PLZ TELL ME!!!**


	24. Chapter 24: I do

Chapter 24: I do.

Recap: "Let's go back." Sango said leaving first. Then followed by the rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

3 days later. At the well.

"PLEASE CAN I GO BACK???? PLEASE INUYASHA???" Kagome kneeling down begging the Inuyasha lord to let her go back to her own time to visit her mum because se haven't gone back since Hojou kissed her.

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Then he regreted it, he smelt Kagome's tears, he kneeled down at her level and lifted her chin up "Kagome, don't cry. You only got better. And...I...don't want you to...leave me." Inuyasha said blushing insanely.

"You could -sniff- come with -sniff- me." Kagome said.

"Fine but only for a day" Inuyasha FINALLY agreed.

"YAY!!" Kagome hopped up. She giggled and pointing down at Inuyasha who is still kneeling and looked confused "I was acting you dummy!! I can SO easily form tears n my eyes!!" She stuck her tongue out.

"OKAY YOUNG LADY" Inuyasha stood up slowly "I broke my promise stay here."

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs "INUYASHA YOU MEANI...MMMmmMM!!' She was cut off when Inuyasha put his hands on her mouth. Glaring death glares at him.

"Shhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Jeez...fine I'll go with you." Inuyasha said removing his hands away from her mouth. Inuyasha was surprised when she leaned up, quickly put her hands around his neck and leaned up for a kiss. He kissed her back but she pulled back after a few seconds.

Inuyasha lifted her bridal style that made her yelped a bit and they jumped in. After they crossed the blue shining light, they arrived at Kagome's time well. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up from the well to make sure they went to the right place. Kagome heard Inuyasha growl.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, turning her face towards him.

"That stupid Hobo guy is here." Inuyasha replied still looking at the top.

"Hojou-kun! It's HOJOU-KUN!!"

"I think Hobo suits him better" He finally turned to her and smiled to her.

"Hmmm...You're right." Kagome giggled. "Is he gone?"

"Just abooouuuut...NOW!!" On now he jumped on the edge of the well and slowly put down Kagome. When Kagome is on her feet she stumbled a bit, but Inuyasha grabbed her just in time so she didn't fall.

"Thank you" Kagome smiled at him "Come on let's go make ourselves at home."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted and walked slowly to the house in his style of walking like putting his hands into his haori. They arrived at the house and saw a note on the dinner's table. It says,

To Kagome,

Me, Gramps, and Mama went to a holiday in Australia. I'm sorry that we didn't invite you because you are always busy with Inuyasha oniichan wink wink You get what I mean don't ya? Nah, we can't tell you because neither of us can get through the well so yea... " Anyway, have fun with him okay and say hi to him for me please? Have either of you confess each other yet? Have fun oh and mum told me to tell you to tell Inuyasha oniichan to make himself at home and if he comes for an over night DO NOT SLEEP ON THE SAME ROOM!!! bye!!

Love Souta and Gramps and Mama

Inuyasha and Kagomewere blushing madly of all the things Souta said. And Kagome immediatly scrunch the paper and ripped it in half stabbed it with a knife and stepped on it then threw it in the bin. "Okay! Well...do you want Ramen?"

"Uhhh...Okay" Still blushing, he walked over to the living room and sat down on a sofa.

"Well...Do you want to sleep in my room or...well, I don't really mind but-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's immediate answer.

"Yes." Without looking at her.

"Okay, the noodles are nearly ready. I'm going to prepare the bed for you."

"But it's still morning." Inuyasha looked at her pointing at the window.

"Oh really? Oh then, I'm taking a quick shower. See you after I'm done" Kagome walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she walked upstairs to her bedroom. 'OH!! What am I doing!?!?! DAMN THAT SOUTA TO HELL!!! THAT KID BETTER WATCH HIS BACK WHEN HE COMES BACK!!! But, why all of a sudden my heart beats faster than I normally does? Do I want to marry him? Or...not?' Kagome thought sadly.

Kagome gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom without taking a peek at Inuyasha who's gobbling all the noodles in one bite. Once Inuyasha heard the water running he starts whispering to himself "I wonder if we will be together, forever? A! I finished my Ramen..." Inuyasha sighed in disappointment. "I'd rather die instead of her getting hurt" He winced when flashback came to him.

-Flashback-

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and yelled and had tears all over her face "IINUUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!" When Kaede was putting needles that Kagome brought back from her time into her. There's poison in her body so they have to put a medicine into her body. "IT BUUUUURRRRNNNNNSSS!!!" Kagome still screaming and blood was pouring out of her mouth.

"KAEDE STOP!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! These blood are poison, they have to come out. Just a little longer Kagome, it'll be alright." Kaede cooed as she slowly brought the needle out. "She should sleep in a while." Kaede took out a cloth and wiped her face clean, afterwards, she cleaned the towel and fold it and put it on her forehead.

"Kagome, sorry." Inuyasha whispered to her holding on to her hand.

-End--Flashback-

Then he heard the bathroom door clicked open and out with Kagome in casual clothes and towel around her neck. She walked down the stairs and hugged Inuyasha suddenly. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I do." Inuyasha leaned back and his back touched the furniture, with Kagome on top of him still kissing.

He broke the kiss and asked "I do?"

"I want to marry you. I love you too much." Kagome leaned down for another deep kiss. Inuyasha deepened it and put one of his hands on her back rubbing it up and down, the other hand behind Kagome's head.

Kagome broke the kiss and said "We'll finally be together," she leaned down and placed a quick kiss "forever" she added, then continued the mushy kissing stuff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Like it:P Thanks all pplz!!! luv ya'll!!! I just finished watching Ultra Maniac the anime it's so GOOD!!! luv it lots! GUESS WHAT!!! AYU'S VOICE IS KAGOME!!!! KYAAAAAAAA!!!! luv her SOO much... maybe next is last chapter or not...:P ur choice...


	25. Chapter 25: I do part 2

Chapter 25: I do part 2

Recap: Kagome broke the kiss and said "We'll finally be together," she leaned down and placed a quick kiss "forever" she added, then continued the mushy kissing stuff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha and Kagome planned to get married when Kagome graduated high school and they are going to be married in 2 places, Inuyasha's mum, Izayoi's grave and Kagome's time. Kagome secretly bought a ring for Miroku to give Sango, she smiled evilly that all the people didn't know. Inuyasha was concerned about her behaviour.They were sitting at the Goshinboku looking at views and winds blowing them a soft breeze "Umm...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked facing her. 'She's smiling like MAD!' He thought.

Kagome shook her head then faced him "Sorry. What were we saying?" Kagome asked innocently.

"We didn't really talk. And I want to ask you few questions." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Limited 10 questions!" She sang.

"Why are you smiling so evilly?" Inuyasha asked her tightened his hand around her waist.

"Top secret!" She puts her index finger in front of her lips and winked at him. "9 more questions"

"Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha asked blushing. Kagome giggled and leaned up wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up, before they kissed Kagome said "8 more questions." They they kissed for like 10 seconds, Kagome broke the kiss, smiling "you didn't say how long." Inuyasha pouted, Kagome leaned up for a peck on his lips.

"I'll ask more later" Inuyasha said, as he loosened his grip and jumped down on his own.

"MEANIE! You didn't bring me down!" Kagome kicking her legs that is hanging.

"Jump!" Inuyasha brought his hands out motioning that he will catch her.

"No..." Kagome whipered. She sighed then said "You sure you will catch me?" Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "Here I GO!" On go she jumped, she threw her hands out ready to wrap it around his neck, when she reached him Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, they spin around a few circles then stopped. Inuyasha kissed her suddenly then he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, she opened her mouth slowly and she felt something that traveled on her tongue. She broke the kiss and searched her mouth with her hand, she found it and brought it out, it's a silver ring carved in words 'I love you'. Inuyasha took the ring and bend down one knee.

"Will you Kagome Higurashi? Be this stupid man's wife?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"No" Kagome answered smiling. Inuyasha was shocked, upset, dissapointed and others. Kagome saw this and bend down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course, you stupid man. Didn't I say this before?" Kagome let go and faced him, then added "I do."

Inuyasha eyes lit up and smiled the most happiest smile to her. "You can't believe how happy I am! I'm the luckiest man in the WORLD!!!" On world he lifted Kagome up by her waist and span around, both laughing. They finally stopped and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, Kagome's legs not touching the ground. They both pulled in for a long passionate kiss.

After all that kissing scene, Inuyasha put Kagome down on the ground. Holding on to her hand. Walking to Kagome's house "Ne? I still have 8 questions right?" Inuyasha asked. Then Kagome nodded. "Okay 2 questions at a time, first, am I allowed to marry you? I'm scared that your mum will reject me. And when can we go back?"

"Well, I don't really know about my mum, but I'm sure she'll let you!!" Kagome smiled to him and tightened the grip on her hand. Inuyasha blushed. "And, we'll go back now, I was just going back to get some stuff." They stopped at the house's front door. "Wait here."

"Why can't I come in?"

"Oh, because i have to get my top secret!" Kagome winked at him and ran inside.

Inuyasha pouted 'We're engaged, why can't Kagome tell me...sigh Oh well, I'll just sneak up on her.' Inuyasha thought with an evil chuckle. 'But wait! What if KAgome doesn't like me doing that? ARGH! This is so troublesome' Inuyasha hitting his head. Then he heard Kagome came out with a yellow bag. "Hmm? Why isn't your bag as huge as last time?"

"Oh, I didn't go to shops to buy things so that's why."Kagome said. "Anyway, enough talking! Let's go! I miss those guys already." Kagome held on to Inuyasha arm and pushed him or pulled him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Miroku is waiting on their spot where Kagome and him meet up to bring the ring to him. Of course without Sango, Sango is asleep along with Shippo, Kirara. Kaede went to pick herbs for the people in the village. Miroku had been waiting for 2 hours now and Kagome hadn't come back until he sense a half demon and that's how Miroku found out that Kagome is coming. Kagome came in running to him.

"Miroku-sama." Kagome arrived next to him panting then sat down.

"Kagome-sama, welcome back, but you took long enough. And is that my ring you are going to give me to give to Sango? Why are you wearing it?" Miroku asked kneeling down asking in a polite way.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. This ring, Inuyasha gave it to me. I'm engaged to Inuyasha. And your ring is right here." Kagome searched her pocket and out came a box. Kagome opened it. Miroku smiled at it.

"This is it?" Miroku asked.

"Yup! Like it? It's the most expensive!" Kagome said pointing her index finger at him. "But it doesn't matter, it's worth it! Congratulations Miroku-sama!" Kagome said with a bright smile.

'Oh so that's what the top secret is. Come on Kagome, you can tell me this?' Inuyasha thought hiding on a tree. Then he saw Miroku hugged Kagome, that's when Inuyasha start to get nervous and a little jealous.

"Thank you Kagome-sama. I don't know what to repay you." Miroku asked few tears came down his cheek.

"Don't worry! You don't have to repay me anything EXCEPT you have to take care of Sango okay? She's like my big sister and I don't want anybody to hurt her. Got it?" Kagome asked sweetly. Returning his hug, Kagome felt him nodding. Miroku let go and kissed Kagome's forehead. Kagome blushed.

"Arigatou." Miroku whispered. Kagome smiled as a return. Then Kagome heard a growl, She sighed.

"Inuyasha! I know you're here come out!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha came jumping down from the tree nearby. "Questions you wantt to ask me? There's hmm..6 questions left...I think."

"Miroku. Why did you kiss her?" Inuyasha turned to Miroku, Inuyasha was angry for him to kiss Kagome.

"It's a thank you, that's all."

"Then say it! Not KISS her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! It's only the forehead! Stop being so selfish!" Kagome said. Inuyasha 'keh'ed then she said "Good luck on your proposal!" Kagome said to Miroku.

"Thanks, bye Inuyasha, Kagome-sama." Kagome waved bye at him and he left.

"Kagome. Sorry I guess I got a little bit over myself." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome leaned up for a peck on his lips, then she hugged him "I love you no matter what gets in my way. Your my only one and always my one. Okay?" Inuyasha smiled and replied "Okay"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DONE DONE!!! here ya go fellas!! Luv ya'llz again! ALL SHOULD READ MY NEW STORY AFTER THIS!! It's called "There's still time" I have to plan the whole story before I start :P Hope you luv this chapter! It's a bit too much kissing but I don't really know how to write them. CYAZ!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!! LUV YA"LLZ!!!


	26. Chapter 26: White Day part 1

Chapter 26: White day Part 1

Kagome couldn't stop herself from giggling. Giggling from what you ask? The fact that Inuyasha was extremely jealous at Miroku for kissing her on the forehead and when they got back to the hut Miroku starts groping her to make Inuyasha MORE angry and jealous. Weird reason to be laughing right? But, she couldn't help it. One month later, she went back in her time to tell her mum the good news. The funny thing was, Inuyasha proposed to Kagome on the valentine's day February 14th. But now, it's the March 14th, the White Day. The white day is also on e of the most important thing the girl have to receive from their boyfriend. Since Inuyasha gave her a gift on the valentines day, (valentine's day - girl gives boy chocolate, white day - boy gives girl present) Kagome have to give him something back on white day.

"Kagome, what are you going to buy for Inuyasha today? He got you an engagement ring." Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome blushed as she heard the two words 'engagement ring'.

"Maybe you should get Inuyasha-no-nii-chan some hats since he lost the other one when he was searching for you." Souta said.

"Men doesn't need present from girls, boys aren't like girls. Girl's ALWAYS want present. 'Oh my, how pretty is that bracelet, honey? Can you buy that for me as a present?'" Jii-chan said in a sarcastic way, pretending as a girl's voice.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome glared at Jii-chan. In a cartoon way, Jii-chan shrinks and ran away. Kagome sighed. "I don't know, what should I get for him." Kagome's eyes widen and gasps. "Oh my goodness! I never knew what he likes! What kind of fiance am I?"

Souta and Mrs.Higurashi sweatdropped. Suddenly, Souta's head popped (not really) but he has an idea. "How about, I ask Inuyasha-no-nii-chan?" Souta waited for about 5 secons for them to reply. "Well?"

"You're a genius!" Kagome hugged him tightly. 'Why the heck didn't I think of that?' Kagome thought, sweatdropped.

"Kagome? Does Inuyasha know anything about the white day?" Her mum asked.

"Errr...I don't think so." Kagome replied.

"Well, why don't you go tell him now? And by the way where's my son-in-law? It's rare to see you come without him anywhere. Don't tell me you had a fight with him again? Are you Kagome?"

"Woah, slow down mum. No, I didn't have a fight with him. He's just busy trying to build me a new house there." Kagome heard her mum gasp. "And, I don't think I should tell him. It's a surprise!" Kagome replied.

"What's a surprise?"

A voice came from the front door. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Waiting for the figure to appear. There it is, her husband to be. Kagome jumped up and ran to her fiance and smashed her lips against his lips. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

"Yo!" Inuyasha greeted Kagome and "Hey squirt." He messed Souta's hair and Souta pouted lastly "Hi Mrs. Higurashi." He greeted Kagome's mum as she smiled back. "So, what's the surprise you were talking about Kagome?" He asked.

"Nothing nothing!" Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "It's nothing seriously."

"It's nothing to do with other guys right?" Inuyasha asked as cupped Kagome's face and looks in her eyes deeply.

"Baka. There's no way I could love another man more than the guy in front of me." Inuyasha sirked as he kissed her passionately. Then they heard coughs. Fake coughs. Kagome laughed. "Mama? Want a cough tablet?"

"No thank you sweety." Mrs.Higurashi thanked. "By they way, Inuyasha? Call me Mrs. Higurashi again, I will not allow my daughter to marry you."

"MUM!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was beyond shocked and confused, what should he call her as?

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I'm just kidding. no matter what I'll give my daughter to you. So therefore, call me as 'mum' or 'mama' or more weirdly 'mother'" All sweatdropped. But Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok mama. I promise you that I will take care of your daughter Kagome Higurashi for the rest of my life. And I will protect her with my only life." Inuyasha said. Kagome was looking at Inuyasha weirdly. He was talking like a gentlemen. But, on the other hand, Kagome's mum began to cry in sadness and happiness.

"MAMA!" All Souta, Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

"You okay mama? What's wrong why are you crying?" Kagome asked. Concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm just happy and sad that you're leaving me Kagome." She replied as Kagome cried to after what she said.

"Arigatou mama, arigatou." Kagome said hugging her mum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, Kagome went to the shops to buy Inuyasha's present. While Souta was in the room with Inuyasha asking him questions.

"So Inuyasha-no-nii-chan?" Souta asked.

"Yeah? But before you ask me anything..." Inuyasha said.

"Errr...Yeah?"

"Where did Kagome go?"

"Ohh...err...she went tothe shops to buy you some ramen."

"Oh ok." Inuyasha replied coolly but inside he yelled mentally 'YES RAMEN!!!'

"What's your favourite thing in your life? Souta started to question.

"Hmmm...first is Kagome (AWWWW ) then ramen then my sword...that's about it i guess."

Souta rolled his eyes, sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Beside's those three? What else?"

"My mum" Inuyasha said sadly as he starts to have flashbacks in his mind when his mum, Izayoi, the beautiful maiden had cried for him, cared for him, sorry for him just like Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't forget how Izayoi hugged him and cried when Inuyasha was bullied by the villagers because he was a hanyou. He loved his mum dearly and lovingly.

Souta felt sorry after he said that. Souta saw how Inuyasha's face shows loneliness and pain. He excused himself and left Inuyasha alone in the room, then, of course, he called Kagome who is still at the shops. He had told her everything including the Ramen and his sword and Kagome. She laughed at that point but felt sorry for Inuyasha in the end. They hung up and Souta went back to his room to do his mission that Kagome told him to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome went back to the feudal era while she told Souta to make Inuyasha fall asleep so that he can't smell her scent. She climbed the ladders up to the end of the well and took a deep breath and yelled out more like scream "MYOGA-JII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She heard a small scream. Then she saw the little old flea on the edge of the well. "Oh you were here!" Kagome said sound to be shocked.

"YES I WAS HERE! AND MY EARS ARE DEAF BECAUSE OF YOUR LOUD SCREAM!!!" Myoga yelled his lungs out but to Kagome it's like a loud whisper, she picked myoga up and placed him oh her palm. Myoga coughed. "So what do you want?"

"Do you know where Inuyasha's mum's grave is?" Kagome asked.

"Why, yes, I do but first why do you want to go there?"

"I have to do something. It's a secret."

"Fine. Follow my directions."

After a 5 minute walk from the well, they had reached their destinations. A grave, surrounded by flowers. The name printed on the grave. Izayoi. It was an old grave but the decorations made it new. Kagome saw Rin, the little girl that the great Sesshoumaru brings around with. Rin was holding flowers and she was the one who was decorating the grave.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?" Rin turned her head towards the sound. "Kagome-sama!"

Kagome was mentally thinking to herself while saying greetings to Rin. 'I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!!!!!!!' Kagome thought. Then "Rin-chan? Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you want?" A cold stern voice that made Kagome shiver a bit came behind her. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Kagome asked.

"No we can't. Just say what you have to say, you're wasting my time."

Kagome resisting the urge to hit him. "Can you please revive Inuyasha's mother just one more time?" Sesshoumaru, still no expression, waiting her to continue. "Errr...Well, I'm marrying to Inuyasha." Still no expression from him. "Inuyasha told me, he missed his mother, umm...so I was wondering..."

"No" Then he left.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." A small sweet voice called up to him. The great Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl, Rin's puppy eyes. "Kagome-sama is a good person. She even saved my life before. And plus, everyone wants their mummy and daddies by their side right? Even though i don't have my parents but i still have Jaken-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Fine. But don't expect another one from me." He pulled out his Tenseiga. Looked through the visions in the other world and saw demons. The sand and mud and grass had dissolved and there left a skeleton with an elegant kimono. Sesshoumaru killed the youkais'. Kagome, with her own eyes saw her flesh came from the sky and wrapped around the skeleton. Hair was in it's place.

There lying, a beautiful maiden, Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. Kagome imediatly bowed to Sesshoumaru, thanking him to no end then he left with Rin holding hands. Then, Kagome saw the women's eye twitching, opening slowly, regaining her sight back. "Why hello." She spoke softly. Kagome helped her sit up. "Do I know you at some point?"

Kagome grinned widely as she replied plainly "Yes"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OO WOAHHH...reviving Inuyasha's mum as a present for White Day? TOO EXTREME! But oh well There's a part 2 for this! Look forward to how Inuyasha will react and will Izayoi still remember his son Inuyasha? OOooo...find out next time REVIEW!


End file.
